


Радиус

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019



Series: ББ-квест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019
Summary: Очнувшись после автомобильной аварии, Джеймс не может ничего вспомнить. Вокруг него без видимой причины умирают люди, дом кажется ему чужим, а имя — ненастоящим.





	Радиус

Смутное, толком не оформившееся чувство тревоги бесцеремонно вытолкнуло Джеймса из сна, заставив резко подорваться с места; блокнот, лежащий у него на груди, шелестя страницами, шлепнулся на пол.

Задержав дыхание, Джеймс замер, прислушиваясь. Шуршание камушков на гравийной дорожке — вот что заставило его насторожиться; кто-то приближался к его дому.

Джеймс мигом погасил стоявшую рядом настольную лампу. Еще с вечера он завесил все окна плотным, не пропускающим свет материалом, но рисковать все же не хотелось. В потемках приблизившись к двери, он осторожно сдвинул край ткани, чтобы оценить обстановку снаружи. 

Из маленького окошка в воротах сарая можно было увидеть только заднюю сторону его дома; от остальных двух толку было еще меньше: одно смотрело в сторону поля, захватывая незначительный кусок дороги, второе — в лес. 

Зато здесь было безопасней.

Гравий снова зашуршал, и спустя мгновение в зоне видимости Джеймса появился мужчина. Оглянувшись по сторонам, он не спеша подошел к двери, ведущей в гараж; Джеймс тихо выругался сквозь зубы, вспомнив, что именно ее он так и не запер накануне вечером.

Незнакомец открыл дверь, но войти внутрь не спешил. Потоптавшись немного на пороге, он вдруг обернулся и с пугающей точностью посмотрел прямо в сторону сарая, в котором находился Джеймс.

— Черт! — от неожиданности Джеймс резко отпрянул от окна и зацепил предательски подвернувшееся под ногу ведро; судорожно соображая, что теперь делать, он попятился назад и снова задел какой-то огородный инвентарь, с грохотом полетевший на пол.

— Эй! — раздался оклик, и снова зашуршал гравий. — Здесь кто-то есть?

— Стой! Стой где стоишь! — с паникой в голосе крикнул Джеймс, делая еще пару шагов назад.

Он целый день вчера потратил на то, чтобы замерить пространство вокруг дома. Собранные данные Джеймс старательно переписал в блокнот, даже схему нарисовал; собственной памяти он больше не доверял. 

Сарай, находящийся в глубине участка, оказался самым безопасным местом: от него до дороги было почти сто метров, а до задней двери дома — шестьдесят, и это если без крыльца — крыльцо полтора метра, и сам сарай еще семь. В конечном счете в запасе у него совершенно точно оставалось примерно десять метров.

— Все хорошо, я просто хотел поговорить, — пояснил незнакомец.

— Уходи отсюда! — потребовал Джеймс, практически вжавшись спиной в противоположную стену сарая и с ужасом прислушиваясь к приближающимся шагам.

— Просто удели мне пару минут, и потом я уйду.

— Уходи сейчас! 

— Ты Джеймс? Джеймс Смит? — судя по всему, незваный гость остановился.

А Джеймс замер, пытаясь осмыслить ситуацию: середина ночи, незнакомый ему человек зовет его по имени и хочет о чем-то потолковать. Что тут может быть странного?

Возможно, то, что Джеймс Смит не уверен, что его зовут именно так.

— Так ты Джеймс, я прав? — снова подал голос мужчина.

— Возможно, — недоверчиво протянул Джеймс, решаясь. — Ладно, хорошо. Мы можем поговорить, только стой где стоишь. Не подходи ближе. Это понятно?

— Почему? — незнакомец снова шагнул, и Джеймс не выдержал. 

— Блядь, просто не подходи! — взорвался он. — Что непонятного?! Уходи отсюда. Немедленно! 

Джеймс зажмурился, обхватив голову руками. Мысленно подсчитывая сокращающееся расстояние, он в бессилии ждал, когда же это случится снова, но из всего того, что могло произойти, деликатный стук в дверь сарая оказался самым неожиданным.

— Пожалуйста, — глухо попросил Джеймс. — Уйди.

— Я просто хочу поговорить, — упрямо повторили за дверью. 

Выждав несколько минут, Джеймс со вздохом поднялся на ноги и подошел к воротам, сам не веря в то, что делает. 

— Джеймс? — незнакомец вопросительно склонил голову, вглядываясь. 

Безуспешно попытавшись разглядеть его в таких потемках, Джеймс хлопнул ладонью по стене в поисках переключателя; вспыхнувший над дверью яркий свет резанул по привыкшим к темноте глазам, заставив зажмуриться их обоих.

Открыв слезящиеся глаза, Джеймс присмотрелся к своему ночному гостю: высокий, может, чуть выше него самого, подтянутый и широкоплечий; одет непримечательно: джинсы да ветровка поверх футболки. А еще бейсболка, козырек которой скрывал добрую часть лица, выставляя напоказ только легкую щетину на твердой линии челюсти.

— Да? — осторожно откликнулся Джеймс; кому нравятся незнакомцы, проявляющие излишнюю осведомленность о том, чего знать не должны?

— Ты знаешь, кто я? — парень стащил с головы бейсболку, давая возможность получше разглядеть себя.

— Нет, — Джеймс скользнул взглядом по его лицу — молодому и, несмотря на печать усталости под глазами, приятному, красивому даже; отметил рассеченную бровь, заклеенную пластырем, да несколько относительно свежих ссадин на скуле. И больше ничего — никакого озарения и узнавания, пусто. — Я тебя не знаю. Это все? 

— Погоди! Этого не может быть. Ты уверен?

— Да в чем проблема-то? — не выдержал Джеймс, повысив голос; денег он ему, что ли, должен?

— Несколько дней назад ты попал в аварию. Это так?

— Допустим, — чуть помедлив, кивнул Джеймс.

— Я был с тобой в той машине.

— Что? Ты был в моей машине? — Джеймс нахмурился, в который раз за эти дни пытаясь вызвать воспоминания о событиях, предшествующих аварии, но тщетно. — Ты извини, но я не видел тебя там, когда очнулся. Если у тебя какие-то претензии ко мне, то... — он запнулся; мысли метались, перескакивая с одного вопроса на другой, сосредоточиться и сформулировать все это во что-то связное и понятное никак не выходило. В конце концов Джеймс нехотя признался: — Я не помню тебя и не знаю, как попал в аварию. Да черт, я себя не помню!

— Поверить не могу, — сокрушенно и как-то беспомощно выдохнул парень.

— Уж поверь, — невесело хмыкнул Джеймс и, нервно оглядевшись, напомнил: — Так что тебе от меня нужно?

Парень замешкался, он явно не был готов к такому повороту. Смяв ткань бейсболки в кулаке, он с трудом выдавил:

— Я не знаю, кто я. Я тоже ничего не помню.

— Ты шутишь? — прошептал Джеймс; неприятный холодок скрутил желудок, и ощущение нереальности происходящего снова напомнило о себе.

Похожие чувства Джеймс уже испытывал несколько дней назад, когда, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой хмурое предутреннее небо в обрамлении деревьев. В нескольких метрах от него, лежа брюхом кверху, грустно мигал уцелевшим поворотником разбитый пикап. То, что машина имела к нему непосредственное отношение, Джеймс понял намного позже; в тот момент он кое-как поднялся на ноги и просто бездумно направился вперед нетвердой походкой человека, не совсем еще пришедшего в себя.

Широкая грунтовая дорога возникла перед Джеймсом, едва он одолел подъем по крутому склону. Она тянулась бесконечно далеко в обе стороны и была совершенно пуста. 

Машина замаячила на горизонте, когда Джеймс уже прошел несколько километров и пришел в себя ровно настолько, чтобы начать задаваться вопросами о произошедшем. Он замахал руками, привлекая внимание водителя; тот моргнул ему фарами несколько раз и взял правее, сбрасывая скорость и сворачивая к обочине.  
Все еще немного заторможенный, Джеймс, чертыхнувшись, едва ли не в последний момент отпрыгнул в сторону, чтобы не оказаться сбитым. 

— Какого черта?! — он обернулся, готовый к тому, что водитель, довольный своей тупой шуткой, просто поедет дальше. Метров через пятнадцать машина окончательно встала, мягко ткнувшись в дерево, но выходить из нее никто не спешил. С сомнением потоптавшись на месте, Джеймс сам направился к автомобилю за объяснениями. 

— Эй, привет! — он в нерешительности замер рядом с дверью водителя, но никакой ответной реакции не последовало. — Эй! — повторил Джеймс, нахмурившись при виде сильно небритого, измазанного кровью и грязью, лохматого мужика, и легонько постучал костяшками пальцев по крыше машины, привлекая к себе внимание; ее стекла не позволяли должным образом разглядеть происходящее внутри, но зато прекрасно отражали все, что было вокруг. Неудивительно, что водитель вдруг передумал общаться с таким стремным типом, встреченным на пустынной дороге. 

— Послушайте, мне нужна помощь, — Джеймс сощурился, вглядываясь в окно; смущало то, что водитель ни разу не пошевелился, даже головы не повернул. — У вас все в порядке? 

Сомнения одолевали Джеймса, но, возможно, помощь, причем срочная, нужна была не ему одному. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Джеймс открыл дверь машины и заглянул в салон. Темноволосая женщина — водитель авто — сидела неподвижно, держа руки на руле, и смотрела прямо перед собой, полностью игнорируя происходящее. 

— Мэм? — Джеймс осторожно коснулся ее плеча и вздрогнул, когда вся эта статичная картина рассыпалась как хрупкий карточный домик: руки женщины соскользнули, безвольно падая по бокам, а сама она вся словно обмякла, нелепо повиснув над рулем, удерживаемая ремнем безопасности. Джеймс коснулся ее шеи, нащупывая вену. 

— Господи! — кожа была теплой, даже немного влажной из-за испарины, а вот пульс отсутствовал. — Господи! — повторил Джеймс, выпрямившись, и на полном автомате достал из кармана телефон, о наличии которого не подозревал до этого момента. 

С минуту Джеймс разглядывал старую потрепанную «раскладушку», пытаясь вызвать воспоминания, связанные с ней: номер, какую-нибудь историю возникновения царапин на корпусе или хотя бы сам факт покупки; бесполезно. 

Бесполезным оказался и сам телефон, то ли поврежденный в аварии, то ли просто разрядившийся. 

Джеймс снова заглянул в салон автомобиля и увидел ярко-красный мобильник в специальном держателе на приборной панели машины. Стараясь не смотреть, он осторожно вернул мертвому телу сидячее положение, дотянулся до телефона и набрал номер. После первого же гудка ему ответили:

— Девять один один, что случилось? 

— Эм, — Джеймс потер лоб: столь быстрый ответ не дал времени на подготовку. 

— Вы можете говорить? 

— Да, — почему-то такой простой вопрос помог собраться. — Нужна помощь. Тут девушка попала в аварию, я проверил пульс, и... — Джеймс бросил взгляд на водительское кресло и резво шарахнулся в сторону, от всей души воскликнув: — Блядь! — потому что именно в этот момент голова женщины скатилась набок, обратившись к нему лицом.  
Самым пугающим оказались ее открытые глаза — подернутые молочно-белой, почти непроницаемой пленкой, они словно смотрели на него в упор. 

— Сэр? — послышался подчеркнуто-вежливый голос из трубки. — Вы меня слышите? 

— Да? — рассеянно отозвался Джеймс, прикидывая, стоит ли еще раз проверить пульс. Его собственный зачастил втрое быстрей. 

— Вы можете говорить? — повторил оператор. 

— Кажется, она мертва, — невпопад сообщил Джеймс, убедившись, что женщина не подает никаких признаков жизни. 

— Сэр, успокойтесь! Где вы находитесь? 

Джеймс отошел от машины и огляделся, пытаясь сориентироваться и, может быть, вспомнить местность, окружающую его. Вокруг бетонные столбы без каких-либо опознавательных знаков и табличек, с проводами, тянущимися вдоль дороги, и совершенно одинаковые деревья — такая обстановка могла быть в любой точке мира. 

— Я не знаю, — честно признался он, замявшись, и тут же вспомнил, что недалеко от места, где он пришел в себя, один указатель все-таки был. — Здесь недалеко есть знак «Округ Вудмор». 

— Вас не слышно, повторите, — в трубке раздался треск. 

— Округ Вудмор, — повысил голос Джеймс, пытаясь перекричать помехи. 

— Повторите, вас плохо слышно, — тягучим голосом снова попросил оператор. 

— Блядь, Вудмор! Я не знаю номер дороги! 

— Сэр, успокойтесь, — неожиданно четко произнес оператор; кажется, прием связи восстановился. — Вы можете назвать свое имя? 

— Да, я...

Джеймс застопорился, поняв, что у него нет ответа на этот вопрос. Нахмурившись, он похлопал свободной рукой себя по карманам и обнаружил в одном из них кошелек. Внутри помимо двадцатки и какой-то потрепанной визитки он нашел канадские водительские права, в которых значилось, что его зовут Джеймс Джонатан Смит. Имя было каким-то неродным — Джеймс и сам не мог бы сказать почему, но фото на правах точно принадлежало ему.

— Сэр? — напомнил о себе оператор. 

— Да-да, я здесь, — не сразу отозвался Джеймс; его вниманием все еще владел документ.

Неожиданный громкий шлепок заставил его встрепенуться — на крышу машины, растопырив крылья в стороны, упала птица. Одного взгляда на нее оказалось достаточно, чтобы снова ощутить прилив неконтролируемого страха. 

— Сэр, — сквозь возобновившиеся помехи проскрежетал голос из трубки, — вы можете назвать свое имя? 

— Здесь происходит что-то странное, — глядя в молочно-белые глаза птицы, сообщил Джеймс. 

— Сэр, успокойтесь, — помехи усилились; оператор произнес что-то еще — совсем уж неразборчивое из-за треска, а потом связь окончательно прервалась. 

На землю, в метре от машины, упала еще одна бездыханная птица, и Джеймс не выдержал. Отбросив бесполезный телефон в сторону, он сорвался с места, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от мертвецов с белыми глазами. 

— И как это вообще возможно? — неверяще спросил Джеймс, сложив руки на груди. 

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? — обескураженно отозвался незнакомец. Надев бейсболку на голову, он посмотрел в сторону дома и предложил: — Может, зайдем? Хочу осмотреться. 

Джеймс с сомнением посмотрел на него. Ему, в общем-то, было все равно, если этот парень пойдет в дом искать ответы, но вот то, что между ними была такая мизерная дистанция, его пугало. Может быть, он неправильно рассчитал расстояние? Почему этот парень все еще жив?

— Эй, что с тобой? — незнакомец, кажется, заметил, что его что-то напрягает, но расценил это по-своему, уточнив: — Я могу зайти в дом? 

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс как можно более непринужденно, — конечно. 

Или это работает как-то по-другому? В любом случае проверять на прочность границы и рисковать жизнью еще одного человека не стоит. 

— Знаешь, ты иди осмотрись, а я... 

Какая-то ночная птица, беззвучно хлопая крыльями, стремительно пронеслась над головой незнакомца, едва не сбив с него бейсболку. Спустя мгновение в траве раздался приглушенный писк застигнутого врасплох мелкого зверька.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил парень, мельком бросив взгляд туда, где крылатый хищник возился со своей добычей. 

— Да, в порядке, — Джеймс тоже глянул в ту сторону и, собравшись с духом, сделал шаг вперед. Кажется, пока никто вокруг него не собирался отбрасывать коньки, кроме одного беспечного элемента пищевой цепи. — Пойдем в дом.

Или, возможно, его теория изначально была ошибочной?

Грунтовая дорога давно переросла в асфальтированную, и чувство страха перед столь необычным явлением уступило место жажде и голоду. Впереди виднелось какое-то строение.  
Привлекать к себе внимание Джеймс не хотел, но понимал, что это неизбежно — один только его внешний вид чего стоил.

И все же он остановился неподалеку, присматриваясь к обстановке. Здание, мерцая вывеской «У Софи», выглядело вполне безобидно: кто-то, выбравшись из машины, неспешно шел к дверям закусочной; от заправки, находящейся рядом, отъехал автомобиль; чей-то лохматый пес заливисто залаял, по-своему высказывая все, что он думает о железках на колесах, но быстро успокоился и скрылся за деревянной пристройкой. 

Ничего необычного. 

Уже толкая дверь закусочной, Джеймс понял, что сейчас что-то произойдет. Но что именно? На первый взгляд, все было мирно: внутри негромко играло кантри, пахло беконом и кофе, пронзительно попискивал какой-то прибор — очень обыденно и вполне реально. 

Если не обращать внимания на полное отсутствие голосов. 

Первой на глаза, прямо напротив двери, попалась официантка — немолодая женщина с отчетливой проседью в волосах: она растянулась на полу в какой-то странной, неестественной позе; рядом с ней, среди осколков посуды, желтой кляксой растекалась глазунья, смешиваясь с кофе. Создавалось впечатление, что женщина шла к столику с заказом, повернула голову в сторону входа, чтобы посмотреть, кто идет, и на следующем шаге просто безвольно рухнула на пол. 

Из-под упавшей на глаза челки виднелся матовый, молочно-белый глаз.

Джеймс потрясенно окинул помещение взглядом. В дверном проеме напротив торчали чьи-то ноги, и практически за каждым столом сломанными куклами сидели люди: кто-то откинувшись назад, кто-то — прямо лицом уткнувшись в свою тарелку. А еще из завалившейся на пальцы пожилого мужчины кружки выливался кофе.

Все еще выливался. 

Джеймс попятился, врезавшись спиной в дверь. Внезапное осознание того, что какие-то секунды назад все эти люди были живы, снова заставило сердце биться в разы быстрее нужного. 

Он выбежал на улицу, борясь с предательски подкатывающей дурнотой, и едва успел увернуться от выехавшего на тротуар фургона; тот остановился, лишь встретившись со столбом электропередачи. Водителя, грузного и лысеющего мужчину, швырнуло вперед, но от столкновения с лобовым стеклом его спас ремень безопасности. 

— Да что за черт? — пробормотал Джеймс и вздрогнул от протяжного автомобильного гудка — водитель все-таки завалился на руль, лицом уткнувшись в кнопку клаксона. 

На асфальт, прямо под ноги, шлепнулась птица, и в этот момент Джеймсу в голову стукнулась невероятная догадка.

Вирус. 

Дом был небольшим и одноэтажным; жилая его часть, по сути, являлась одной просторной комнатой, условно поделенной на зоны. 

Джеймс зажег свет и широким жестом обвел свое жилище рукой, без слов давая гостю разрешение делать все, что он хочет. 

— Как ты узнал про меня? — наблюдая за передвижениями незнакомца по дому, Джеймс уселся за небольшой барной стойкой, отделяющей кухню от остального пространства. 

— Копы, нашедшие меня на месте аварии, сказали, что машина зарегистрирована на Джеймса Смита, — пояснил парень, разглядывая обстановку; он сделал круг по помещению и остановился около шкафа, вопросительно посмотрев на Джеймса. Дождавшись легкого кивка, открыл дверцу и принялся изучать содержимое полок с одеждой. — У меня при себе не было ни документов, ни телефона, только блокнот. И тот не помог, — незнакомец невесело хмыкнул и перешел к письменному столу; сел за него, заглянул по очереди во все ящики и несколько раз включил-выключил настольную лампу. — И я подумал, что ты мой единственный шанс что-то выяснить о себе. 

Парень поднялся из-за стола и продолжил знакомство с обстановкой. Наблюдая за его передвижениями, Джеймс вспомнил, как сам буквально недавно делал то же самое, пытаясь вызвать хоть какие-то воспоминания; даже так же игрался с настольной лампой. 

— Конечно, можно было остаться в приюте для бездомных, — продолжил незнакомец, разглядывая корешки книг и журналов, выставленных на открытом стеллаже, — и доверить расследование соцработникам и полиции, но я просто не смог сидеть сложа руки. 

— Сомневаюсь, что ты здесь живешь, — прервал его Джеймс. 

— Почему?

— Посуди сам: в ванной одна зубная щетка, а в сушилке набор посуды на одного. И да, — Джеймс кивком указал в сторону угла, огороженного тяжелой занавеской, — спальное место здесь тоже одно. Одноместное. 

Похоже, его гость смутился. Аккуратно вернув на полку разглядываемый им минерал, он отошел на середину комнаты и снова осмотрелся, только теперь, кажется, несколько иным взглядом. 

— Похоже, ты вел очень одинокий образ жизни, — заключил он. 

— Ну типа того, — пожал плечами Джеймс; что тут еще скажешь? Он перерыл в этом доме все углы в поисках каких-нибудь фотоальбомов, писем или документов. Тщетно; ни малейшей зацепки, даже крохотного намека на то, что у него вообще есть семья, друзья или хотя бы знакомые. — Честно говоря, я сам с трудом понял, что живу здесь. 

— Зачем скотч? — кажется, его гость решил тактично сменить тему; Джеймс тоже перевел взгляд на окно, щели которого были в несколько слоев заклеены клейкой лентой.

— По радио несколько дней твердили о вероятности какой-то заразы, — Джеймс смущенно потер шею; впервые с момента аварии он общался не с самим собой и не с радиоприемником, а с другим, вполне себе живым человеком, находящимся на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — И я решил перестраховаться, — но звучало и выглядело все это как-то не очень. 

Не то чтобы он прямо-таки стремился произвести хорошее впечатление. 

И все же.

— Разумно, — разгладив пальцем пузырек воздуха, образовавшийся под скотчем, спокойно покивал парень, — но ты же знаешь, что все это, вроде как, закончилось? Говорят, что этот вирус не переносится по воздуху. 

— Ну вроде как да, — согласился Джеймс, все еще смущенно потирая шею. 

Последние дни возможность распространения смертельного вируса обсуждали часто и с большим удовольствием. Второе место среди множества теорий о причинах массовых смертей людей и животных почему-то занимали инопланетяне, вопреки всему обогнав религиозных фанатиков, твердящих о конце света. Были и другие, менее популярные варианты. Джеймс записывал их все, анализируя и пытаясь понять, что же происходит на самом деле. Но из списка всех возможных причин по-настоящему выделялись лишь две версии. Первая касалась биологического оружия, что вполне могло быть правдой, несмотря ни на что. Вторая же... Ее, сам того не зная, опроверг парень, которого он не помнит и вряд ли вообще знал до этого.

Оставалось только понять, чем объяснить все остальное. Совпадением? 

Но так ли оно на самом деле? 

В раздумьях Джеймс закусил губу; кто знает? Лично он окончательно запутался.

Мысль о вирусе странным образом успокоила Джеймса. 

Недолго думая, он оборвал рукав своей рубашки и, прижав ткань к лицу, быстро обыскал разбитую машину, с некоторой опаской поглядывая в сторону мертвого водителя. Непрерывное завывание автомобильного гудка неприятно било по нервам, поэтому, едва обнаружив в бардачке дорожную карту, Джеймс поспешил покинуть это место как можно скорее. 

До указанного в водительских правах адреса он добрался ближе к ночи, ощущая себя выжатым как лимон. Опасаясь новой встречи с людьми, большую часть времени Джеймс, сверяясь с картой, передвигался по бездорожью, где-то выгодно срезая путь, а где-то — делая большой крюк. 

Пасмурная погода, царившая весь день, в полной мере отражала его душевное состояние. А еще жутко ныло плечо, очевидно, травмированное во время аварии.

К милому домику с белыми рамами и голубой сайдинговой обшивкой Джеймс приблизился с недоверием; он не знал, чего ждать от своего предполагаемого места обитания, но никак не ожидал, что оно будет именно таким. Но ошибки быть не могло — дом располагался за чертой находящегося рядом городка, и соседствовали с ним только поле и лес. 

Перед гаражом на подъездной площадке стоял припаркованный автомобиль; Джеймс, не задумываясь, автоматически положил ладонь на капот, проверяя, холодный. 

Не было похоже, что его тут ждали, свет горел только на крыльце, да и на стук в дверь никто не вышел. Джеймс побродил немного вокруг, осматриваясь и заглядывая в окна; ключей у него не было, зато дверь гаража, соединенного с домом, не выглядела так же надежно, как дверь самого дома. Воспользовавшись булыжником, Джеймс аккуратно разбил стекло в одной из секций, просунул руку внутрь и в два счета открыл простенький замок. 

Попав в дом, Джеймс бегло осмотрелся, решив оставить более детальное знакомство на потом. Напившись воды из-под крана, он прямо в грязной одежде рухнул на диван, собираясь немного перевести дух, и сам не заметил, как заснул. До самого утра ему снилось что-то несуразное и бессюжетное, но очень волнительное.

За окном было уже светло, когда Джеймс все же открыл глаза, выныривая из своих мутных снов.

Первым делом он включил телевизор и тут же наткнулся на пресс-конференцию с каким-то толстым и обильно потеющим представителем местной власти. 

— Главный вопрос на сегодня: безопасен ли воздух? — спросил один из журналистов, сидящий в первом ряду.

— Пока не проведено вскрытие жертв, мы не можем заявлять об этом с полной уверенностью, — устало ответил потный представитель власти.

— Как вы думаете, отчего умерли все эти люди? — выкрикнули из-за пределов видимости камеры.

— Неважно, что думаю я, — не повелся отвечающий. — Прежде чем строить догадки, мы должны дождаться отчета коронера.

— Вы не рассматриваете версию о биологическом оружии? — снова подал голос журналист из первого ряда.

— На данный момент мы не можем ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить эту версию, — мужчина с трудом скрывал свое раздражение; судя по его лицу, он уже довольно продолжительное время выкручивался и отбивался от одних и тех же вопросов, на которые не мог ответить, и его это порядком достало. — Повторяю: пока не проведено вскрытие и не составлен отчет, я не могу сказать точно, что воздух безопасен. Наши люди уже ищут ответы на эти вопросы, а до тех пор я не рекомендую вам пренебрегать средствами индивидуальной защиты органов дыхания. Также хочу сказать...

Поняв, что большей информации здесь не получить, Джеймс нетерпеливо переключил канал, тут же наткнувшись на какую-то новостную передачу.

— Главная новость сегодняшнего дня, — с отсутствующим выражением лица произнесла женщина-ведущий, — в нескольких километрах от закусочной «У Софи», где накануне были обнаружены тела шестнадцати людей, погибших при неизвестных обстоятельствах, была найдена машина с еще одной жертвой. Власти полагают, что именно она погибла первой. Также только что нам стало известно о звонке, поступившим на пульт службы спасения предположительно в то же время, когда наступила смерть женщины. К сожалению, установить личность звонившего не удалось, — при этих словах Джеймс поежился, невольно вспоминая вчерашнее, и тут же порадовался — лишнее внимание ему было не нужно, уж точно не сейчас. — ...Мы будем держать вас в курсе. А теперь о погоде...

Джеймс выключил телевизор и откинулся на диван, взъерошив пальцами и без того спутанные волосы. Рано или поздно, полицейские найдут и его машину, если она, конечно, действительно его, и заявятся к нему, чтобы задать пару вопросов; а там, возможно, и свяжут его с этим дурацким звонком. И все это, при его-то плачевном состоянии, может обернуться крупными неприятностями.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, Джеймс решительно поднялся — проблемы нужно решать по степени их важности: в первую очередь обезопасить дом, потом обыскать его, чтобы побольше узнать о себе и, может быть, хоть что-то вспомнить; принять душ и что-нибудь наконец съесть.

А еще, если в ближайшее время память не вернется, было бы неплохо обратиться к врачу. 

Джеймс критически осмотрел себя — с душем лучше не затягивать, но сначала все-таки нужно заклеить все щели. 

Кажется, вчера в гараже он видел скотч.

Похоже, его гость расстроился, осознав, что Джеймс вряд ли сможет чем-то помочь ему. Остановившись напротив окна, он уставился в ночную темень, засунув руки в карманы.

— Придется вернуться в приют, — его голос был спокойным, каким-то отрешенным даже. — Лучше я пойду, прости за беспокойство. 

— Середина ночи — куда ты собрался? — Джеймсу стало откровенно жаль его: по нелепой случайности их ситуации оказались чертовски похожими, но он хотя бы имел свою собственную крышу над головой. — Оставайся. Утром пойдешь в свой приют, — Джеймс встал со стула и направился в кухонную зону. — Прости, из меня хреновый хозяин, если честно. Могу я тебе что-нибудь предложить?

— Стакан воды, если можно, — чуть помедлив, отозвался парень.

— Может быть, я тебя просто куда-то подвозил? — избегая неловкого молчания, предположил Джеймс; повернувшись к шкафчикам, он открыл один из них, доставая кружку. — Я не знаю, местный ли ты, — он как раз наливал воду, когда его прервали:

— Джеймс? 

— Да? — интонация, с которой было произнесено его имя, Джеймсу почему-то не понравилась; и не зря.

— Если ты думал, что на улице опасно, то почему тогда прятался в сарае?

Он со стуком поставил на стол кувшин с водой и с отчаянием прикусил себя за губу.  
Хороший вопрос.

Сказать правду или что-нибудь соврать? Еще неизвестно, какой из этих двух вариантов будет звучать более адекватно.

— Джеймс? — повторили у него за спиной.

Пытаясь срочно сообразить какой-нибудь нехитрый ответ, Джеймс бросил быстрый взгляд на дверцу шкафа: в стеклянной вставке отразился его гость, повернувшийся к нему лицом.

И тут его, впервые за все время, накрыло воспоминанием.

_Джеймс вставил ключ в замок зажигания и потянулся поправить зеркало заднего вида. В нем тут же отразился его гость: он немного потерянно, как показалось Джеймсу, оглянулся назад, на ровную линию дороги, освещенную редкими фонарями, и направился к машине. _

_Джеймс снова чуть повернул зеркало, меняя угол обзора, и увидел дорожный знак с надписью наоборот._

— Джеймс? — его потрясли за плечо. — Ты в порядке?

Джеймс вздрогнул, сбрасывая оцепенение. Секундный восторг по поводу первого осмысленного воспоминания сменился беспокойством. Он мысленно вернулся к обретенному кусочку своей жизни, вчитываясь в название, искаженное зеркалом.

— Ты слышал что-нибудь про Смидбургский мост? — наконец спросил Джеймс.

Ни один из них про мост ничего не знал или не помнил. 

Джеймс достал дорожную карту, ту самую, с помощью которой добрался до дома, и развернул ее на столе. Потребовалось около пяти минут, прежде чем он нашел нужное место.

— Здесь, — Джеймс постучал пальцем по области на карте. — Вот он, на границе округа Оукдейл.

— И мы оба там были? — обращенный к нему взгляд был полон сомнений. 

— Да, — с уверенностью кивнул Джеймс, — мы были на том мосту, и ты сел в мою машину. Нужно съездить туда утром и осмотреться — вдруг это поможет вспомнить что-то еще.

— Ты прав, так и сделаем, — согласился гость, а потом неожиданно спросил: — Ты где-то воевал?

— С чего ты взял? — Джеймс проследил за его взглядом. — А, ты об этом, — он тут же неловко одернул задравшийся рукав кофты. — Не знаю, возможно. Я не помню.

На тщательную оклейку всех окон в доме ушло около часа и три рулона скотча.

В первую очередь, стараясь не дышать, Джеймс поспешил заклеить дыру в дверной секции. Конечно, это были весьма сомнительные меры по избежанию заражения, но все же по окончанию этого нехитрого действия он испытал облегчение и, пусть и слабенькое, чувство защищенности. 

Покончив с первым пунктом в своем списке дел, Джеймс отправился в душ. 

Стащив с себя грязную, покрытую засохшими бурыми пятнами футболку, он нахмурился и обернулся к зеркалу, чтобы получше рассмотреть свои шрамы. Отличаясь формой и размером, некоторые из них были словно полустершиеся, старые и бледные, другие, посвежее, прекрасно прощупывались пальцами. Самые страшные располагались слева, рядом с плечом; они затрагивали ключицу и — Джеймс повернулся боком, чтобы лучше видеть — заползали на лопатку.

Память молчала, утаивая историю возникновения этих шрамов. И, возможно, именно сейчас оно было к лучшему.

Словно надеясь стереть их, Джеймс с нажимом провел ладонью по травмированному участку тела: плечо было очень твердым, даже как-то чересчур, а вот шея мгновенно заныла. Нащупав затвердевшую мышцу, Джеймс с усилием размял ее. Испытав по-мазохистки приятную боль вперемежку с облегчением, он попытался проделать то же самое и с плечом, но почти сразу почувствовал, как под пальцами гармошкой собралось что-то мягкое.

— Это, блядь, как? — не веря своим глазам, Джеймс непонимающе посмотрел на большой лоскут кожи, прилипший к пальцам, и испытал острое желание присесть.

Ему понадобилось несколько минут, прежде чем он очистил свою конечность от покрытия, безумно похожего на настоящую плоть. 

Протез.

Джеймс завороженно сжал металлические пальцы в кулак и тут же расслабил их — рука полностью ощущалась как своя, несмотря на ее происхождение.

Раздевшись догола, Джеймс осмотрел себя более придирчиво, пытаясь найти еще какие-нибудь сюрпризы и одновременно страшась этого. Кроме как на руке, кожа больше нигде не слезала; идею надрезать ее, чтобы проверить, пойдет ли у него вообще кровь, Джеймс быстро отбросил как идиотскую.

— Кто же ты такой? — глядя в глаза своему отражению, спросил он.

До утра еще оставалось немного времени на сон, но ни один из них так и не смог сомкнуть глаз — предвкушение поездки, которая, возможно, поможет хоть кому-то из них, бодрило не хуже кофеина. 

Чтобы не сидеть до рассвета по разным углам в неловком молчании, Джеймс предложил скоротать время за игрой в шахматы. 

— Слушай, а как мне тебя звать? — сделав несколько ходов, спросил он. 

— Последние дни меня все зовут Джоном Доу. 

— Джон, значит, — повторил Джеймс, принимая к сведению; оглядев игровое поле, он нахмурился — в шахматы этот предводитель белых фигур Джон играл со знанием дела. 

— Но вообще... — его новый знакомый замолчал, явно просчитывая последующие ходы. 

— Что? — подбодрил его Джеймс, пожертвовав одной из своих фигур, чтобы избежать скорого поражения. 

— Я не уверен, — нехотя продолжил парень, — но, кажется, меня зовут Стив. Это все, что я вроде как помню после аварии, — он не повелся на уловку и провел ответный ход ладьей, подводя черные фигуры к чересчур очевидной, на взгляд Джеймса, ловушке, — но у копов энтузиазма эта информация не вызвала.

— Стив тебе подходит больше, чем Джон, — кивнул Джеймс; ловко избежав западни, он сделал свой ход. — Пока ты не вспомнил свое имя, я буду звать тебя Стивом. Идет? 

— Идет, — согласился Стив; нахмурившись, он оглядел сложившуюся патовую ситуацию, потом посмотрел на Джеймса и снова на поле. — Ты меня обдурил. 

— Ага, — демонстрируя полное отсутствие раскаяния, усмехнулся Джеймс. 

— Ну ты и жук, — с ноткой одобрения протянул Стив. 

В путь выдвинулись с рассветом. Дорога, даже на машине, предстояла неблизкая; сложно было даже представить, по какой причине они оба оказались на том мосту несколько дней назад. 

Прежде чем сесть в машину, Джеймс бросил тревожный взгляд на комбайн, стоящий далеко в поле, и нервно пожевал губу. 

— Что такое? — это не укрылось от внимания Стива; он непонимающе оглянулся, не зная, в отличие от Джеймса, что скрывалось в траве. 

— Ничего, — Джеймс мотнул головой и сел за руль; ему пришлось дважды повторить самому себе, что это было просто еще одним совпадением, — поехали. 

С удовольствием смыв с себя горячей водой отпечатки минувшего дня, Джеймс, все еще с недоверием косясь на свою руку, обтерся и переоделся в чистую одежду. Желудок, обделенный вниманием, в очередной раз сжался и призывно заурчал, напоминая о себе.

Снова изменив на ходу распорядок в своем небольшом списке дел, Джеймс сунулся в холодильник. Продуктов там было негусто, но десяток яиц, помидоры и кусок какого-то замороженного мяса все же нашлись. 

Это радовало, но есть хотелось прямо сейчас. 

На столе в невысокой миске лежало несколько яблок — они уже начали немного подвяливаться, но выглядели еще вполне съедобно. Закинув мясо размораживаться, Джеймс ухватил одно из них и жадно вгрызся в желтый бок. 

К шуму работающей микроволновки присоединилось какое-то тарахтение. В поисках источника звука Джеймс подошел к окну и чуть не подавился непрожеванным куском яблока: в поле, через дорогу от его дома, с огромным грохочущим комбайном возился как-то мужик. Облаченный в темно-синий комбинезон и резиновые сапоги, он как раз выбрался из кабины и принялся что-то высматривать на земле. 

Джеймс нахмурился — работа работой, но неужели этот работяга не в курсе, что на улице сейчас может быть очень опасно? 

— Эй, уходи отсюда! — Джеймс закричал раньше, чем сообразил, что его вряд ли услышат. — Черт! — он быстро обкусал свое яблоко, на ходу соображая, как не выходя из дома донести до человека, что он идиот, неоправданно рискующий своей жизнью.

В письменном столе нашлась куча маркеров и, как назло, ни одного альбома или чего-то, что было бы больше обычной тетради. Джеймс призадумался, пытаясь сообразить, что еще можно использовать для его идеи; противно запищала микроволновка, сбивая с мысли. 

Тревожно поглядывая в сторону окна, Джеймс вернулся на кухню, чтобы достать мясо, и тут его взгляд упал на большую разделочную доску. В качестве плаката она подошла идеально — на одной стороне Джеймс крупно написал «Уходи», а на другой — «Здесь опасно». 

Человек в поле все еще был жив и по-прежнему разглядывал что-то на земле. Джеймс прижал доску к стеклу и забарабанил кулаком по раме, привлекая к себе внимание. Не сразу, но мужчина все-таки заметил его усилия и вопросительно развел руками. 

— Уходи! — повторил Джеймс; он перевернул доску обратной стороной и повторил свой призыв, получив в ответ вполне однозначный жест. 

Джеймс недовольно закатил глаза — ну что за идиот? Но подвергать себя лишний раз опасности, чтобы с более близкого расстояния объяснить, в чём этот мужик не прав, Джеймс пока не был готов.

Решив стоять на своем из безопасного места, он снова настойчиво застучал по дереву. Не выдержав, мужчина с недовольным видом зашагал к его дому, бормоча что-то на ходу. 

— Да нет же! — Джеймс замахал рукой; что именно говорил ему этот человек, он не слышал, но примерно догадывался. — Уходи! 

Неожиданно, сделав еще два шага, упрямец кулем свалился в траву и так и остался там лежать без движения. Джеймс шарахнулся от окна, доска с надписями грохнулась на пол. 

Его спасательная миссия оказалась проваленной. 

Первые несколько раз увидев автомобилистов, движущихся навстречу, Джеймс подспудно напрягался, но тут же успокаивался, провожая их коротким взглядом в боковое зеркало. 

Но не только это выбивало его из равновесия — Стив почти постоянно пялился на него. Осознано или нет, но вместо того, чтобы смотреть на дорогу впереди или, например, считать мелькающие справа столбы, он то и дело поворачивал голову в сторону Джеймса, наблюдая за его действиями. 

В конечном счете Джеймс не выдержал.

— Это отвлекает, — ровным тоном произнес он, мельком посмотрев в ответ. 

— Прости, — опомнился Стив. — Я все никак не могу отделаться от мысли, что я тебя знаю. 

Добравшись до моста, Джеймс не стал заезжать на него, остановив машину неподалеку. 

— Пройдемся, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Стива, — вдруг я еще что вспомню. Ну, или тебя осенит. 

Машину Джеймс запирать не стал — вокруг было безлюдно и очень спокойно. Дорога до Смидбургского моста обозначалась на карте как второстепенная и, похоже, ею действительно пользовались не так часто — за последние полчаса пути они не встретили ни одного автомобиля; основная же трасса пролегала чуть в стороне. Если сюда кто-то и сворачивал, то, видимо, чтобы порыбачить в тишине. 

Вантовый мост стрелой пересекал широкую реку. Осматриваясь, они не спеша прошлись по нему, практически дойдя до другого берега, но чуда не произошло. 

— Я не помню это место, — прервал молчание Стив; остановившись возле высоких перил, он прислонился к ним спиной, снова и снова обшаривая взглядом обстановку вокруг. 

— Но мы точно были здесь, — Джеймс глянул на далекий дорожный указатель — тот самый, из его воспоминания; за ним, еще дальше и чуть в стороне, был припаркован потрепанный автомобиль, принадлежавший, очевидно, одному из местных рыбаков. — Ты стоял примерно тут, — он кивнул на место недалеко от Стива и шагнул в обратном направлении, указывая в другую сторону, — а моя машина была где-то здесь.

— Не помню, — с сожалением повторил Стив. — Извини, но это тупик. 

Джеймс разочарованно сник; встав напротив Стива, он тоже привалился спиной к перилам, сунув руки в карманы джинсов. 

— Помнишь, ты спросил, знаю ли я тебя? — слегка щурясь, Джеймс поднял взгляд на неспешно плывущие облака; молчаливого кивка он не увидел, скорее, догадался о нем. — Я повторюсь: не знаю. Но мы точно были на этом мосту — ты и я. Ну не мог же я это придумать. 

— Я тебе верю, — устало отозвался Стив, — но что нам это дало? Ничего. 

— Ну да, ничего, — с сожалением признал Джеймс; он изначально понимал, что вероятность успеха была достаточно небольшой, но это, возможно, помогло бы им обоим. 

Если бы только Стив тоже что-нибудь вспомнил.

— Подбросишь меня до приюта? — Стив прервал начавшее затягиваться молчание, похоже, все для себя решив. 

— Да, конечно. 

Джеймс оттолкнулся спиной от перил и, немного ссутулившись, медленно направился к машине. 

— Жаль, что ничего не вышло, правда, — донеслось до него. 

Джеймс ничего не ответил, решив не продолжать бессмысленную тему — ему хватало своих собственных переживаний по этому поводу. Несколько раз походя пнув подвернувшийся под ноги камешек, он бездумно нагнулся за ним и широким взмахом руки отправил его в воду. 

— Ты что-то выбросил в воду, — негромко произнес Стив за его спиной. 

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Джеймс, — камень. 

— Нет, не то. 

— Что «не то»? — не понял Джеймс. 

Немного заторможенный голос Стива заставил насторожиться; он обернулся — Стив, нахмурившись, смотрел в сторону воды. Мгновение — и он подлетел к перилам, опасно свесившись через них. 

— Стой, самоубийца! — быстро оказавшись рядом, Джеймс поймал его за предплечье, разворачивая лицом к себе. — Ты совсем без головы, что ли? 

— Я вспомнил, — взволнованно пояснил Стив. — Ты что-то выбросил в воду. 

— Что? — как и Стив, мигом забыв обо всем, Джеймс жадно подался вперед, надеясь услышать что-нибудь такое, что мгновенно вернет память и все-все объяснит. — Не знаю, — волнение сменилось растерянностью. — Было темно. 

— Черт!

— Было темно, — медленно повторил Стив, хмурясь; он явно раз за разом возвращался к своему воспоминанию, пытаясь выжать из него хоть какие-то подробности, — и я тебе что-то дал. Знаешь, так решительно по ладони твоей хлопнул, что-то вложив в нее. 

— Интересно, что? — так же медленно, будто настроившись на одну волну, задумчиво произнес Джеймс; он все еще сжимал руку Стива мертвой хваткой.

Это, как и то, насколько неприлично сильно вдруг сократилось расстояние между ними, первым заметил Стив — несколько раз удивленно моргнув, он посмотрел вниз, прямо на металлическое запястье, выглядывающее из рукава; Джеймс сообразил мгновением позже. Разжав пальцы, он шагнул в сторону и буркнул:

— Извини.

— Было ощущение, что я тебе что-то доказать хотел, — добавил Стив, встав рядом и сложив руки на перилах. — Ничего на ум не приходит? 

— Ты смеешься? — мельком бросив на него хмурый взгляд, невесело фыркнул Джеймс. — В любом случае, — нехотя добавил он с досадой, уставившись на воду — их поездка к мосту родила еще больше вопросов, практически не дав ответов, — это тоже нам ничего дает. 

— Мне жаль. 

— Мне тоже. 

Немного помолчав под тихий шелест воды, Джеймс вздохнул, окончательно примирившись с безвыходностью их положения. Решительно хлопнув ладонями по перилам, он открыл было рот, чтобы предложить все-таки вернуться в машину, но Стив неожиданно произнес:

— Эй, а если нам съездить на место аварии?

Джеймс помимо воли улыбнулся — ну конечно! И почему такая простая мысль не пришла ему в голову раньше? 

Смерть за окном подпортила и без того безрадостное настроение. А в том, что незнакомый ему человек был мертв, Джеймс ни на секунду не усомнился.

Чувствуя себя подавленным, он без аппетита поел и приступил к знакомству с домом. 

Детальный обыск практически не дал никакой информации. В какой-то момент Джеймс даже подумал, что это все какая-то ошибка и он просто забрался в чужой дом, но автоответчик совершенно точно говорил его голосом, предлагая оставить сообщение, а в водительских правах значился именно этот адрес. 

Сев за письменный стол, Джеймс немного рассеянно обвел пальцем несколько кружочков, выделяющихся на темной лакированной поверхности, светлые и шероховатые, они были разных размеров и накладывались друг на друга в хаотичном порядке. И вот что смущало его: в доме обнаружилось с десяток таких вот признаков присутствия человека, а самого человека, его личности, как будто бы и не существовало. Он не нашел ничего такого, что могло бы рассказать о нем самом, о его семье, интересах и хобби. 

Джеймс не нашел ничего, кроме пистолета и внушительной пачки денег в верхнем ящике стола. 

— Черт, — он уронил голову на руки и легонько побился лбом; сотни вопросов мешали сосредоточиться хотя бы на одном из них. 

За окном противно закаркала ворона, словно напоминая о том, что в траве лежит труп человека. 

Джеймс побился головой еще раз и выпрямился на стуле; он понимал, что эту проблему тоже придется как-то решать, куда-то звонить или вроде того, но подсознательное нежелание привлекать к себе внимание крепко удерживало его от этого. 

Чтобы хоть как-то разгрузить мозг, Джеймс взял ручку, подтянул к себе большой блокнот, лежащий на краю стола, и принялся переносить на бумагу все свои вопросы. Немного подумав, он вынес на отдельный лист все, что касалось странных смертей, а потом и вовсе, увлекшись, кратко описал события последних суток. 

Это странным образом помогло навести хоть какой-то порядок в голове. 

Почувствовав себя немного лучше, Джеймс, особо ни на что не надеясь, включил портативное радио, тут же попав на середину фразы:

— ...рил с ним сегодня, и он официально подтвердил, что обстоятельства смерти Мелани Уокер были такие же, как и у людей в закусочной. 

— Несложно было догадаться, — фыркнул Джеймс, вспомнив глаза, покрытые мутно-белой пленкой. 

— Также нам удалось переговорить с шерифом, — бодро продолжил невидимый ведущий, — и вот что он сказал: установлено два случая, — судя по всему, говорил шериф в записи. — Первый у сто тридцать первой дороги, на въезде в Вудмор. Второй парой миль дальше, в закусочной. 

— То есть ничего нового, — слушая пересказ того, что недавно уже сообщали по телевизору, Джеймс отстраненно обвел ручкой все знаки вопроса в своем списке.

— ...хорошая новость заключается в том, что случаи локализованы. 

— Локализованы? Серьезно? — бросив краткий взгляд в сторону окна, с сарказмом произнес Джеймс; ощущение беспомощности и отсутствие толковой информации начинали раздражать. — Расскажите это тому мужику, умники. 

На улице снова разошлась ворона, и Джеймс решительно поднялся, едва не опрокинув стул. 

Эта без устали надрывающая глотку птица начинала подбешивать. 

Разглядеть через окно, где именно обосновалась пернатая гадина, не удалось, пришлось скрипя зубами выйти на улицу. Прижимая к лицу прихваченное на ходу кухонное полотенце, Джеймс обошел вокруг дома, прежде чем смог обнаружить крупную черную птицу. 

— Пшла вон! — он несколько раз взмахнул свободной рукой, надеясь, что резкие движения отпугнут ворону, но не тут-то было — нагло восседая на заборе, она и не подумала улетать, снова противно раскаркавшись. — Кыш! — теряя терпение, Джеймс сделал еще несколько шагов. Противное карканье резко прервалось на середине, и ворона черной кляксой шлепнулась с забора. 

Замерев, Джеймс пригляделся — и ему стало нехорошо: раскинув крылья, птица лежала на земле без движения, с пугающей точностью повторяя ситуацию, произошедшую вчера. На негнущихся ногах он все же подошел поближе, и полотенце, сложенное в несколько раз, выпало из ослабевших пальцев.

Повернув ключ в замке зажигания, Джеймс включил радио и тут же пожалел об этом. 

— Сейчас мы классифицируем смерти как телесные повреждения, нанесенные неизвестным источником, — сухо произнес мужской голос из динамиков. — То есть причина смерти, по всей вероятности, рукотворная. 

— Я все же считаю, что это какой-то вирус, — прокомментировал Стив, поморщившись от треска — радио пошло помехами, и передача, к облегчению Джеймса, прервалась. 

— Кстати, копы выяснили причину аварии? — он поспешил поскорее сменить тему; беседовать о тех несчастных с белыми глазами было выше его сил. 

— Не знаю, — Стив пожал плечами, — если и да, то мне не сказали. Правда, я слышал, что неподалеку была еще одна авария. 

— Еще одна? — Джеймс на секунду отвлекся от дороги. 

— Да, но она вряд ли как-то связана с нами. 

— Почему? 

— Это та авария, про которую говорили в новостях. Ну, с женщиной, погибшей от предполагаемого вируса. 

Джеймс покрепче сжал руль, нервно укусив себя за губу, перед глазами тут же встало лицо этой несчастной. На какое-то мгновение он испытал острое желание поделиться со Стивом рассказом о том, как он стал свидетелем этого происшествия, но лишь на мгновение; осторожность победила. В конце концов, кто знает, чего можно ожидать от незнакомца, который и сам о себе ничего не знает? 

— А-а-а, ты прав — это вряд ли, — немного запоздало согласился Джеймс, осознав, что от него ждут какого-то ответа. 

— Скажите, шериф, — неожиданно воскресло радио, когда Джеймс вырулил на шоссе; небо на горизонте к тому времени снова начало хмурится, обещая скорое ухудшение погоды. — Как вы относитесь к версии о том, что в гибели этих людей виновно некое паранормальное явление? 

— Вы имеете в виду все эти версии с инопланетянами, соулмейтами и всадниками апокалипсиса? — с явственными нотками пренебрежения все так же сухо уточнил шериф. — Я считаю, что не стоит заострять внимание на таких фантастических выдумках. 

— А белые глаза у трупов — это, конечно, в порядке вещей! — не выдержал Джеймс. — Вот же тупой говнюк, — он раздраженно ударил ладонями по рулю и тут же опомнился, глянув в сторону Стива. — Прости.

— Похоже, ты любитель поругаться с новостями, — хмыкнул Стив, покачав головой. 

— Ну да, — немного смущенно согласился Джеймс; крыть тут было нечем — некоторые эпизоды последних дней только подтверждали этот факт, — вроде того. 

Чувствуя себя до ужаса неловко, он ткнул пальцем в переключатель автомагнитолы. Новости сменились каким-то музыкальным каналом, но песня, игравшая в тот момент, тут же начала навевать тоску; Джеймс принялся снова тыкать в кнопку. Бестолково попрыгав по другим каналам, он снова наткнулся на унылую песню. Пробормотав себе под нос ругательство, Джеймс решил больше не мучить радио и просто сделал потише — лучше так, чем новости. 

Несмотря на чувство неловкости, раздражение, вспыхнувшее так неожиданно, никуда не делось. Хорошо, что Стиву, который внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, хватило такта не комментировать и дальше его поведение. Вместо этого он вдруг спросил:

— А ты что думаешь по этому поводу?

Джеймс задумался, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, прежде чем дать ответ. Несколько крупных, тяжелых капель разбилось о лобовое стекло, и где-то совсем близко рыкнул гром.

— Вообще-то, я уже и не знаю, что думать и какой версии верить, — запустив дворники, которые тут же размазали влагу по стеклу, честно признался он; истинной причиной смерти всех этих людей могло быть что угодно, и сейчас, оглядываясь назад и вспоминая прошедшие сутки, Джеймс, возможно, даже посмеялся бы над тем, какую дурацкую идею принял за чистую монету всего лишь из-за нескольких совпадений. Только вот смеяться, вспоминая мертвые белые глаза, ему не хотелось.

Джеймсу потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от матово-белого птичьего глаза. Медленно попятившись, он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда первый раскат грома глухо прокатился у него над головой.

Забыв про оброненное полотенце, Джеймс натянул футболку на лицо, повернулся к дому и снова вздрогнул — на крыльце сидела еще одна ворона. 

К черту этих тварей, решил он, дождь все равно их разгонит.

— Чтоб и ты сдохла, зараза, — зло пробормотал Джеймс, торопясь оказаться под крышей, пока снова не полило; птица с глухим шлепком упала на землю спустя несколько мгновений.

Чтобы хоть как-то успокоится, он достал из холодильника банку пива и тут же ополовинил ее. Это мало помогло, но отвлекло хотя бы на время. 

По телевизору, включенному фоном, начались новости, но там лишь повторили уже известную информацию другими словами, не сообщив ничего нового.

— Да вы издеваетесь? — пивная банка приняла новую форму под сжавшимися пальцами; Джеймс поставил ее на пол и устало откинулся на диван, потирая лицо руками.

Он должен это сделать. 

Он должен позвонить в полицию и сообщить, что в поле за его домом лежит труп мужчины; люди должны узнать, что вирус продолжает распространяться. 

На улице снова заворчал гром, и на доли секунды в окнах мазнуло ярко-белым светом; полил сильный дождь. 

Вспомнив, что телефон так и лежит разряженным в кармане грязных джинсов, Джеймс сходил за ним в ванную и подключил к зарядке.

Дождь разошелся, перейдя в настоящий ливень, в комнате без света стало совсем темно и неуютно. Убавив звук телевизора, Джеймс сел за письменный стол и, включив настольную лампу, принялся перечитывать свои записи, внося дополнения.

Негромко зашуршало радио, отвлекая; Джеймс не глядя протянул к нему руку и подкрутил колесико, пытаясь избавиться от треска.

— А я напоминаю, что сегодня мы говорим о явлении, унесшим жизни семнадцати человек, — вполне четко раздалось из динамика. — Нам удалось взять интервью у работника кафе «У Софи», который в тот день опоздал на работу, что, возможно, спасло ему жизнь.

Джеймс резко поднял взгляд от своих записей, уставившись на радиоприемник. 

А ведь он был так близко к погибшим, издалека видел и знал, что они живы; и парень этот, что нашел трупы, все еще жив, и те службы, что приехали позже, вряд ли там хоть кто-то чихнул нехорошо после этого. И он сам все еще дышит, несмотря на то, что эта неизвестная зараза продолжает убивать все живое практически у него под носом.  
Джеймс вскочил со стула и заметался по комнате, поглядывая в окна; внезапное озарение, стукнувшееся в голову, ему не понравилось. Как и совсем уж бредовая мысль, возникшая следом.

Порывшись в гараже, Джеймс нашел моток джутовой веревки, прихватил валяющуюся там же отвертку и выскочил на улицу под дождь; ждать, пока он закончится, чтобы проверить возникшую версию, было выше его сил.

Остановив машину, Джеймс чуть подался вперед, чтобы оценить через лобовое стекло обстановку, дождь, едва покапав, кажется, раздумал начинаться. 

Чтобы найти точное место, понадобилось некоторое время — оказалось, что он все же проехал чуть дальше, чем следовало. Впрочем, не ошибиться было сложно: в том состоянии он плохо запомнил местность, которая и так ничем не выделялась; к тому же, никаких заградительных лент, говорящих о том, что здесь что-то произошло, не было и в помине, а все возможные следы стер дождь, успевший пройти за эти дни несколько раз.

Куда свернуть, подсказали поломанные кусты.

Разбитого пикапа уже не было, но о его существовании свидетельствовали яркие осколки поворотника, раскиданные тут и там обломки бампера и еще черт знает чего, а также оторванное боковое зеркало. 

Побродив немного среди деревьев и поочередно бросая друг на друга вопросительные взгляды, Джеймс и Стив, не сговариваясь, почти одновременно вышли к лесной прогалине и замерли.

— Что здесь произошло? — потрясенно выдохнул Стив. 

— Что за черт? — одновременно с ним произнес Джеймс, не веря своим глазам.  
Большую часть опушки занимал черный круг, словно выжженный на земле. Неестественно ровный, он выглядел пугающе-ненормальным, накрыв своим цветом все, что было внутри.

Джеймс опустился на корточки на границе круга и недоверчиво провел пальцами по траве — какие-либо следы краски или гари напрочь отсутствовали; мокрая после дождей трава ощущалась травой, только цвет сменила на угольно-черный.

— Не похоже, что здесь был пожар, — задумчиво произнес Стив; Джеймс поднял голову — Стив смело шагнул внутрь круга и, стоя к нему спиной, изучал небольшое, почерневшее прямо с листьями дерево. 

— И это не краска, — добавил Джеймс. — Такое ощущение, будто это место что-то от... — он прервался на полуслове. На автомате вытерев руку о штанину, он поднялся, прошел в центр круга и там замер.

— Отравило? — подсказал Стив, оборачиваясь. — Что такое? 

— Ага, — рассеянно отозвался Джеймс. — Как думаешь, сколько здесь? 

— Чего? — не понял Стив. 

— Метров. В радиусе. 

— Не знаю. На вид сорок, может, пятьдесят. 

— Пятьдесят, — эхом повторил Джеймс, к горлу резко подкатил спазм. — Блядь. Пятьдесят. 

Под косым сильным ливнем, безжалостно хлеставшим по плечам и опущенной голове, Джеймс промок почти мгновенно, но даже не заметил этого.

Привязав конец веревки к отвертке, он воткнул ее в мягкую, раскисшую землю рядом с оброненным им полотенцем и, разматывая моток, направился к первой издохшей вороне. Остановившись рядом с ней, Джеймс без усилий оборвал веревку и пошел вместе с ней по кругу назад, возвращаясь к крыльцу. Веревка не дотянулась до второй птицы совсем немного, буквально пары шагов не хватило. Тех самых пары шагов, что он сделал в сторону дома, прежде чем ворона умерла.

Сердце бешено забилось в районе горла.

Нет, это ведь может быть простым совпадением. И у него есть еще одна возможность проверить это.

Джеймс бросился назад, к отвертке, выдернул ее из земли и направился под окна своего дома — те, что смотрели в поле с комбайном. Снова воткнув отвертку в землю, он перешел дорогу, протягивая через кулак мокрую веревку, и замер в паре метров от того места, где должен лежать труп мужчины, пытаясь побороть нелогичный страх перед мертвым телом.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, он заставил себя подойти ближе; конец веревки упал на спину лежащего лицом вниз человека.

Еще одним совпадением это быть не могло.

Стоя в растерянности над трупом, Джеймс, повинуясь какому-то предчувствию, обернулся и, как оказалось, вовремя — на дороге, проходящей мимо его дома, возник быстро приближающийся автомобиль.

— Нет-нет-нет! — быстро сообразив, чем это может закончиться, он сломя голову бросился прочь, стараясь поскорее увеличить стремительно сокращающееся расстояние; еще раз проверять свою догадку было бы бесчеловечно.

Охваченный паникой, Джеймс пробежал мимо дома, вглубь своего участка, стараясь оказаться максимально далеко от дороги, и остановился, лишь когда уперся в забор.  
Кажется, успел — машина спокойно проехала мимо.

На всякий случай он проверил, выглянув за ворота, дорога оказалась пустой.

Выдернув отвертку из земли, Джеймс подтянул к себе веревку, прикидывая, сколько в ней. Выходило около пятидесяти метров.

Вернувшись к дому, Джеймс тяжело опустился на нижнюю ступеньку крыльца, обхватив голову руками. Сердце все еще частило с бешеной скоростью, прогоняя по венам адреналин. 

— Да что же это, блядь, такое? — пробормотал он, бросив взгляд в сторону дохлой вороны, и вздрогнул, когда очередной раскат грома глухо прокатился у него над головой; дождь постепенно ослабевал. 

Противоречивые сомнения рвали на части. Все это выглядело как страшный сон или бред сумасшедшего, но...

Дело было не в воздухе и не в вирусе. Похоже, что все живое вокруг умирало именно из-за него; все, что оказывалось ближе, чем за пятьдесят метров.

В легких не осталось ни капли кислорода; Джеймсу показалось, что он вдохнул не воздух, а какую-то горючую смесь, ядовитую, разъедающую нутро отраву. 

Он бросил взгляд на Стива и несколько раз моргнул, потому что его силуэт неожиданно словно бы расплылся, превратившись в дрожащее марево. А потом выражение лица Стива вдруг изменилось: озадаченную полуулыбку смыло дождем, и в глазах отразились решимость вперемешку с испугом. 

_— Баки, нет! Посмо...  
Остальные слова заглушил нарастающий раскат грома, и Стив дернулся в его сторону; ночная темень на миг выцвела добела, а потом все пропало._

— Я не понимаю, — резко севшим голосом произнес Джеймс, растерянно посмотрев на Стива. 

— Ты это о чем? — насторожено уточнил тот, делая шаг назад.

Пятьдесят метров. Кажется, здесь все это и началось, но...

— Как? — Джеймс, напротив, подошел к Стиву вплотную, ухватив его за плечи, и почти что выкрикнул: — Почему ты еще жив?!

Брови Стива поползли вверх, он недовольно посмотрел на руки, удерживающие его, но ответил подчеркнуто ровно:

— Объясни. Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Почему ты еще жив? — словно не слыша его, проникновенно повторил Джеймс. — Почему ты не умер? Почему они все умерли, а ты нет?

Джеймс готов был вылезти из собственной кожи, лишь бы понять, что происходит.

Он зажмурился и потряс головой. 

Идиотизм. Еще немного, и эти гребанные эмоциональные горки на грани безумия совсем сведут его с ума.

Возможно даже, он уже сошел с ума, просто еще не понимает этого. И, может быть, этот Стив, парень, который так же, как и он, ничего не помнит, вообще лишь плод его больного воображения, выдумка; фантом, придуманный им самим в минуты ужаса и одиночества.

А может быть, ему все это снится, и он вот-вот проснется в своем сарае и снова будет метаться из угла в угол, пытаясь понять, кто он и что ему со всем этим делать.

Хлопок, характерный для выданной от души пощечины, Джеймс услышал раньше, чем почувствовал, как щеку обожгло болью.

— Еще? — спокойно предложил Стив, но Джеймс покачал головой. — Тогда объясни мне — в чем дело?

Джеймс растер ладонью место удара, в голове прояснилось. Проще, конечно, не стало, но хотя бы позорная истерика отступила.

— Я соулмейт, — нехотя признался он. — С отрицательным зарядом.

— Ты уверен? — Стив нахмурился, выражая недоверие. — Но ты же знаешь, что соулмейты...

— Вымерли, да, — грубо перебил его Джеймс, — как динозавры. Я в курсе.

— И ты все равно думаешь, что ты соулмейт?

— Ты первый человек, с которым я говорю с тех пор, как очнулся здесь пару дней назад, — Джеймс отошел на несколько шагов в сторону и устало, со вздохом потер виски. — Все остальные, к кому я пытался подойти, умерли. И я не понимаю, почему это не сработало с тобой.

— Может быть, это потому, что ты не соулмейт? — похоже, Стив ему не очень-то и поверил.

— Я знаю, о чем говорю, — Джеймс и сам бы не поверил, будь он на его месте, но эта убежденность в его неправоте понемногу начинала раздражать. — Сначала я не понимал, в чем дело, я думал, что это какой-то вирус. Но та девушка в машине и все, кто находился в кафе, — я был рядом, когда это случилось. Даже птицы вокруг меня умирали.

— И ты решил, что все это из-за тебя?

— Я проследил закономерность, — поправил Джеймс, поморщившись. — И не надо смотреть на меня как на больного. 

— Ладно, — не очень убедительно согласился Стив, — не буду.

— А потом по телевизору показали передачу, где какие-то эксперты выдвигали разные теории, и все встало на свои места.

— Понятно.

— Да ни хрена не понятно, — Джеймс снова повысил голос. — Я вижу, что ты мне не веришь.

— Но я же стою перед тобой, — Стив развел руками, — и как-то мне не умирается пока. Уж извини.

Этот снисходительный и немного насмешливый тон вызвал новую волну раздражения. Джеймс открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не нашел слов. 

Да и черт с ним! 

— Ты куда? — вопрос прилетел ему уже в спину.

— Домой, — Джеймс обернулся, недобро посмотрев на Стива; тупая, почти детская обида основательно взяла за горло.

Стив ничего не сказал на это, оставшись топтаться на месте; Джеймс отвернулся и пошел прочь.

Совесть подняла голову быстро, всего через десяток шагов, но Джеймс упрямо задвинул ее подальше. Выйдя на дорогу, он обернулся — Стив за ним не пошел.

— Блядь, — чувствуя укол жалости, пробормотал он и направился обратно.

Стив, этот идиот, так и стоял на поляне в границе черного круга.

— Доедешь со мной до моего дома, — хмуро процедил Джеймс; он ярко помнил, как потратил почти полдня, чтобы выбраться отсюда, не оставлять же Стива в лесу, в самом деле! — Заберешь мою машину, и катись к... куда там тебе надо. В приют этот свой.

— А ты?

— А я сам разберусь со своими проблемами.

Около дороги Джеймс снова остановился, Стив тоже замер, вопросительно поглядел на него.

— Иди к машине, — Джеймс кивнул в сторону автомобиля, одиноко стоящего поодаль, и кинул ему ключи. — Отлить надо. Я догоню.

Джеймс отвернулся в сторону деревьев, всем видом давая понять, что не прочь остаться наедине с самим собой; за спиной зашуршали удаляющиеся шаги.

Он понимал, что Стив вовсе не обязан ему верить. Он не произнес этого вслух, но и так было понятно, что он о нем подумал. 

Собственно, Стив вправе считать его ненормальным. Тем более, что Джеймс своим поведением с самого начала дал ему не один повод для такого вывода.

Задумавшись, Джеймс не сразу сообразил, что у него за спиной остановилась машина; похоже, Стиву не терпится поскорее избавиться от его общества.

Он обернулся, с недовольным видом застегивая ширинку, и столкнулся взглядом с женщиной, сидевшей за рулем внедорожника; стало немного неловко.

— Подожди минутку, — она отвела от уха телефон и обратилась уже к Джеймсу: — У вас все в порядке? 

Джеймс бросил взгляд в сторону своего автомобиля. Стив еще не успел дойти до него, обернувшись на звук двигателя. Джеймс махнул ему рукой, показывая, что все нормально.

— Да, все в порядке, — не очень приветливо ответил Джеймс; он должен был чувствовать облегчение, который раз за день столкнувшись с опровержением безумной теории, в которую так свято успел поверить, но пока что чувствовал себя лишь идиотом. И настроения это не добавляло. — Езжайте дальше.

— Сэр? — женщина вылезла из салона, демонстрируя значок полицейского. — Подождите. Вы Джеймс Смит?

— Да, — Джеймс мельком глянул в сторону Стива, который как раз поравнялся с его машиной.

— Мы вас повсюду искали, — в твердом голосе женщины была слышна укоризна. — Вашу машину нашли прямо у...

Джеймс не успел толком ничего понять, когда женщина сломанной куклой упала у его ног.

Дикий крик разорвал его горло и легкие.

Как это вообще возможно и что делать с этим открытием, Джеймс не знал.

Мокрый, дрожащий от холода, в одежде, неприятно липнущей к телу, он убрался с улицы, только когда дождь окончательно закончился. 

Переодевшись в сухое, Джеймс упал на диван и устало растер лицо руками. В голове пока что не было ни одной связной мысли, ни единой идеи, что ему делать дальше. Ужас, с которым он с трудом совладал, сидя там, на крыльце, уже сошел на нет, остались только безнадежность и желание хоть ненадолго сбежать из этой реальности; он чувствовал себя рыбой, выброшенной на берег.

Рывком поднявшись на ноги, Джеймс направился к холодильнику.

Спустя полчаса он пожалел, что в его доме не нашлось чего покрепче — пиво, последние две банки, оставшиеся в холодильнике, его не взяло; никакого эффекта, словно горькой воды напился.

Джеймс вернулся на диван и включил телевизор, бездумно уставившись в экран и чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки. Из сна, больше похожего на дремотное полузабытье, он выпал пугающе неожиданно — дернулся, словно споткнувшись, и резко открыл глаза, с минуту пытаясь понять, кто это переговаривается прямо у него над ухом, пока не осознал, что это. 

По телевизору шла какая-то передача: люди в студии с умным видом кивали друг другу и о чем-то спорили. Джеймс сделал погромче. 

— Вы несете какую-то чушь, — возмущался один из участников. 

— Не соглашусь, подобные прецеденты уже случались, и они задокументированы. Все официально, — возразили ему. 

— Да, но концепция конца света тоже не сегодня придумана. И тоже задокументирована. 

— Ха, где, простите? В Библии? 

— И все-таки соулмейты так же реальны, как дети индиго и... 

— Снежный человек?! 

— Не доводите до абсурда, — второй участник поморщился, недовольно посмотрев на оппонента. — В Америке регулярно появляется скандинавский бог грома... 

— Это он так себя называет! Еще один нездоровый человек. 

— По всему миру постоянно проявляют себя мутанты... 

— Тогда почему вы не рассматриваете версию, что это один из них? 

— Потому что налицо все признаки разрыва связи. Все это уже случалось ранее. Эти случаи описаны... 

Джеймс убавил звук и встал, чтобы налить себе воды. Почему-то после бесполезного пива пить хотелось не меньше. 

Бог грома. Что за бред они там вообще несут? Мутантов каких-то придумали, детей чьих-то. И соулмейтов тоже приплели. 

Нахмурившись, Джеймс завис над раковиной со стаканом воды в руке, прокручивая в голове только что услышанное. Из всего перечисленного он знал только про соулмейтов, и то немного. А может, просто не все помнил.

Забыв, для чего ходил на кухню, Джеймс вернулся к телевизору и снова сделал звук погромче.

— ...обычному человеку присущи две жизненные энергии, противопоставленные друг другу, а потому единые, — увлеченно рассказывал один из участников передачи, тот самый, что заговорил про соулмейтов. Всплывшая рядом с ним строка гласила о том, что его зовут Оливер Бернье и он является профессором и ученым, исследующим феномен соулмейтов. — Но с соулмейтами все по-другому. В их геноме заложена только одна из энергий, поэтому они рождаются обреченными искать самих себя в другом соулмейте, носителе противоположной энергии, и рано умирают, если их поиски ни к чему не приводят. Задумайтесь на минутку, и вы наверняка вспомните хотя бы одного своего знакомого, который, будучи молодым, сильным и здоровым, совершенно неожиданно умер. А все потому, что многие даже не догадываются, что с ними что-то не так, и оправдывают свое подавленное состояние и ухудшающееся здоровье внешними причинами, не понимая, что они сами разрушают себя. Научные исследования показывают, что...

— Подождите, — прервал разошедшегося рассказчика его оппонент. — Вы говорите про энергии и противоположности, что больше похоже на какие-то мистицизмы, и тут же приплетаете сюда науку и генетику. Вам не кажется, что здесь есть какое-то противоречие?

— Это не противоречие, а лишь подтверждение того, что все мы когда-то были соулмейтами, — с довольным видом возразил профессор Бернье. — Различные религии и учения всегда так или иначе затрагивали тему душ и слияния энергий, иногда до неузнаваемости искажая ее. Но природа оказалась беспощадной, и вот уже многие столетия соулмейты медленно вырождаются как вид, и на смену им приходим мы — обычные люди. Дошло до того, что в начале прошлого столетия соулмейты стали считаться отклонением от нормы, проклятием, которое невозможно выявить и предугадать. Однако современные исследования показывают, что ген соулмейта существует, и его можно обнаружить путем тестов.

— Хорошо, это мы поняли, — перетянул внимание на себя еще один мужчина, очевидно, ведущий этой передачи. — Но как, по-вашему, это все связанно с тем, что сейчас происходит в Вудморе и его окрестностях?

— Да, расскажите же нам, — ехидно вставил споривший с профессором Бернье; его имя также появилось на экране и очень быстро пропало, но Джеймсу было плевать — все его внимание было сосредоточено на другом.

—Вот тут мы и подходим к самому интересному! — ученый едва не подпрыгнул на месте от возбуждения. — Чтобы было проще, представьте себе двух соулмейтов: одного в виде плюса, другого в качестве минуса. Волею судьбы плюс и минус смогли встретиться, их энергии соединились и образовали одно целое, приведя соулмейтов к гармонии. А теперь представьте себе, что может случиться, если из этого союза убрать одного из них? Вариантов немного: оставшийся плюс погибнет так же, как погиб бы, не найдя свою пару. Минус же — пу-у-уф! — Бернье взмахнул руками, изображая взрыв, — начнет уничтожать все вокруг себя. Не своими руками, конечно же. Степень горя от такой потери невозможно измерить никакими приборами, и в истории описаны разные прецеденты: в лучшем случае рядом с таким соулмейтом другим людям просто становилось дурно, в худшем — они тоже погибали. И поверьте мне, я бы ни за что не пришел сюда изображать сумасшедшего ученого на потеху зрителям, если бы у погибших в Вудморе не было выцветшей радужной оболочки глаз.

Джеймс все же вернулся на кухню и залпом осушил стакан с водой. Налил еще один, подумал немного, но выпил только половину, понимая, что в горле у него пересохло уже не от жажды. 

Этого не может быть, он не мог родиться одним из них.

Отставив стакан, Джеймс зажмурился, потирая переносицу; весь этот кошмар, творящийся вокруг, говорил об обратном, а это значит, что он уже давно был безнадежен. 

— Хорошо, профессор, — раздался голос ведущего, — большое спасибо за интересную теорию. У меня к вам есть еще вопрос, которым, я думаю, сейчас задаются многие наши телезрители: а что делать? Есть какие-то гуманные способы нейтрализовать такого опасного соулмейта, или же проще его, к-хм...

— Пристрелить? — договорил за него ученый; Джеймс вздрогнул, открыв глаза, и бросил взгляд в сторону телевизора. — Нет, существуют более мирные способы решения этой проблемы...

Разрозненный пазл все же начал складываться, и это не то чтобы сильно радовало его. 

Скорее пугало. 

Джеймс не помнил, почему и в какой момент оказался сидящим на земле. Он осознал это, только когда его грубо и резко дернули вверх, ставя на ноги. 

— Пойдем отсюда.

Тело не слушалось, будто из него разом вынули все кости. Смысл сказанного дошел не сразу, и Джеймс непонимающе уставился на подхватившего его под руку Стива.

— Пойдем, — настойчиво повторил тот.

Никаких вопросов Джеймс задавать не стал, дернулся несколько раз, зачем-то сопротивляясь, но все же дал увести себя в машину. 

Отстраненно наблюдая за тем, как Стив защелкивает на нем замок ремня безопасности, он честно пытался, но все же никак не мог понять, для чего это вообще делать. Какой в этом смысл? Случись что в дороге, если бы он был не пристегнут, всем стало бы только лучше от этого.

Через лобовое стекло открывался отличный вид на чужую машину и неясные очертания тела рядом, в траве; Джеймс прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть всего этого.  
Два раза хлопнула дверь, машина чуть качнулась, когда Стив сел на место водителя, двигатель ожил, и они поехали. 

— Прости.

— Иди к черту, — не открывая глаз, хрипло и безучастно отозвался Джеймс; нужны ему эти извинения. 

Примерно через полчаса, устав снова и снова мысленно пережевывать только что случившееся, Джеймс перекатил голову по подголовнику и посмотрел на Стива. 

— Куда мы едем?

— Не знаю, — Стив на секунду отвлекся от дороги. — Просто едем. 

— Сойдет, — вяло согласился Джеймс, продолжая рассматривать своего случайного знакомого. 

Он понимал, что так дальше жить нельзя и нельзя втягивать Стива во все это. Нужно было возвращаться к первоначальному плану: добраться до дома, отдать ему свою машину и покончить уже с этой чередой чужих смертей. 

Джеймс заторможенно проследил взглядом за автомобилем, который пронесся мимо них по встречной полосе; ничего не произошло. 

— Это плохо, — прокомментировал Стив. — Если он сейчас свернет на ту дорогу... 

Стив не договорил — и так было ясно, что будет.

Только вот почему это опять не сработало? 

Джеймс напряженно вгляделся вперед: на поле, справа от них, паслись козы. 

— Останови машину, — быстро произнес он, и Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности. 

— Зачем? Нам нужно убираться отсюда. 

— Да насрать! Останови, — Джеймс начал спешно выпутываться из ремня безопасности. 

Он едва дождался, пока Стив свернет на обочину, и быстро выскочил из автомобиля. 

— Пойдем, — Джеймс заглянул в салон, — хочу кое-что проверить. 

— Я не понимаю, — Стив хмурился, шагая за Джеймсом по невысокой, мокрой после дождя траве. 

— Я пока тоже. 

Они остановились около белой козы, отделившейся от стада; та спокойно отреагировала на приближение чужих, продолжая мирно щипать травку. Джеймс затравленно, воровато огляделся — людей поблизости не было. 

— Теперь отойди, — скомандовал Джеймс. 

— Далеко? — Стив шагнул в сторону. 

— Я скажу, когда остановиться. 

— Ладно. 

Стив неспешно пошёл обратно, постоянно оглядываясь, и послушно замер, когда Джеймс снова скомандовал:

— Стой. 

Джеймс неуверенно потоптался на месте, собираясь с духом и прикидывая расстояние до Стива. 

— Теперь повернись и отойди еще на пару шагов, — попросил он. — Только медленно.  
Стив послушался. 

Коза подняла голову, неуверенно дернула хвостиком, не переставая пережевывать траву, а в следующее мгновение ее большие желтые глаза затянула молочная пленка; животное рухнуло на землю как подкошенное. 

— Видел? — Джеймс отскочил в сторону. 

— Что это было? — Стив, наоборот, подбежал к бездыханному телу, присев перед ним на корточки. 

— Ты отошел, — пояснил Джеймс, поежившись; на козу он старался не смотреть — ее было жалко. 

— Хочешь сказать, это я? 

— Нет, — Джеймс мотнул головой, — это я. 

— Но... 

— Где ты был, когда очнулся после аварии? 

— В машине скорой помощи, — Стив непонимающе заморгал, — а что?

— То, что там случилось, — перед глазами на мгновение встал идеально ровный черный круг, — коснулось нас обоих. Ты не замечал последние дни за собой ничего странного? 

— Нет, — Стив поднялся на ноги, — это бред какой-то. Да, может, меня там вообще не было. 

— Был, — уверенно возразил Джеймс, — я вспомнил. Там гроза была, и молния, и ты там был.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, — начал было Стив, но Джеймс его перебил: 

— Я тоже. Но пока тебя не было, все вокруг меня вот так же умирали, — он кивнул в сторону козы. — А потом ты пришел, и все стало нормально. 

— И та женщина, — подхватил Стив, и на лице его отразилось понимание. — Я отошел, и она... 

— Да. 

Три цифры — девять, один, один, светящиеся на экране ожившего после зарядки телефона, расплывались, и до Джеймса не сразу дошло, почему. Уже почти сутки он пытался решиться на этот звонок, но его останавливал страх — не за себя, за других; за тех, кто откликнется на его звонок и умрет, просто оказавшись с ним рядом. Он не хотел этого всем сердцем.

Чувство безысходности и отчаяния накрывало бетонной плитой, мешающей дышать.  
Отложив телефон, Джеймс прилег на топчан, за неимением подушки закинув руки за голову, и принялся разглядывать деревянный потолок, смаргивая слёзы из глаз. Он перебрался в сарай на заднем дворе, когда понял, что подвергает опасности людей, которые могут случайно оказаться рядом с его домом, вплотную стоящим к дороге. Суматошно собирая по дому то немногое, что могло бы ему пригодиться здесь, в этом сарае — его будущем гробу, отметил тогда про себя Джеймс, — он ненадолго завис рядом с кухонными полками, разглядывая запасы консервов и пытаясь понять, нужны ли они ему; в конце концов, какой смысл в еде, если ты уже обречен?

Устав изучать потолок, Джеймс приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и потянулся за своим блокнотом, чтобы перечитать то, что писал в нем ранее. Отвлечься это не помогло, и Джеймс быстро вернулся к своим мрачным мыслям.

Выбор у него был невелик — то, что предлагал тот профессор, просто сделало бы из него пускающий слюни овощ, по уши накачанный транквилизаторами. Джеймса такой унизительный вариант не устраивал. Оставалось ждать смерти или — он бросил взгляд на лежащий рядом пистолет, который нашелся во время обыска дома — ускорить ее приход.

Джеймс с отчаяньем укусил себя за губу. Он даже не знал, кто он такой и как жил до всего этого, чем занимался и кого любил. Ведь кого-то же он любил, и его любили. А если и нет, то все равно у него был кто-то близкий, кто, оказывается, исчез из его жизни; а Джеймс его даже не помнил. 

Обидно. 

Он не спал почти сутки и не заметил, как заснул.

— Тебе нужно в больницу, — безапелляционно заявил Стив, когда они вернулись к машине.

— Что? — Джеймс нахмурился, распахивая дверь. — Нет. Никаких больниц.

— Почему нет? Ты же не был у врача после аварии? — Стив скрестил руки на груди. — Конечно, не был.

— И что мне там делать?

— Я не знаю, но, может быть, есть какие-то анализы или еще что, — уже не так уверенно произнес Стив.

— Анализы на что? — Джеймс посмотрел на него как на идиота. — На способность убивать?

— Ну, не анализы, хорошо, — не сдавался Стив. — Но пусть тебя хотя бы осмотрят.

— Ага, осмотрят! И ничего, кроме этого, — Джеймс нервно дернул левый рукав вверх, — не найдут. Зато запомнят. Меня вообще-то полиция ищет — или скоро начнет искать. 

— А она не...

— Нет, — оборвал его Джеймс, одернув рукав обратно. — И без нее меня, надо думать, так же хорошо запомнят. 

— Ладно, — согласился Стив, но тут же упрямо добавил: — Но тебе все равно нужно в больницу. После аварии мне сделали КТ, проверяли, нет ли в мозгу каких-то повреждений. 

— И что? 

— И ничего. Но это ведь не я... — Стив запнулся, — ну, ты понял. Может быть, у тебя что-то найдут, надо попробовать. Скажем, что ты после аварии ничего не помнишь — это ведь правда. И если там что-то есть, то, может быть, мы как-то сможем объяснить все полиции. Или у тебя есть план получше?

Джеймс с силой захлопнул дверь, признавая свое поражение. Опершись локтями о крышу машины, он тяжело вздохнул, уронив лицо в ладони, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы, убирая их назад. 

— Хорошо, — решился он, — но в ближайшую больницу я не сунусь. Слишком опасно.

— Можем уехать подальше, — предложил Стив, — в соседний город, например. Возможно, там тебя еще никто не ищет. 

— Слабо верится, но... — Джеймс еще раз вздохнул. — Давай попробуем. 

Он не стал оспаривать право вести свою машину, сел на пассажирское сидение: в конце концов, идея была не его, вот пусть Стив теперь и думает, куда им податься.  
Какое-то время они ехали молча. Однотипный пейзаж за окном не менялся, лишь изредка мелькали указатели.

— Выходит, ты не соулмейт.

— А? Что? — Джеймс не заметил, как задремал, практически уткнувшись лбом в дверь, и потому вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Ага, — сообразил он и, зевнув, мрачно добавил: — Можешь поржать, не стесняйся. 

— Да как-то не тянет. 

— Что так? Еще недавно ты был другого мнения. 

— Прости, — Стив бросил на него виноватый взгляд.

— Да забей, — Джеймс отвернулся к окну. Немного помолчав, он нехотя выдавил: — Это ты меня прости за то, что втянул тебя в это. 

— Забей, — вернул ему Стив, — мы теперь в одной лодке. 

— Угу, — Джеймс прикрыл глаза. По хорошему асфальту машина шла плавно, но его все равно немного убаюкивало, затягивая в сон. Возможно, это сказывалась усталость, скопившаяся за последние дни.

— Вообще это очень страшно.

Джеймс открыл глаза и с неудовольствием посмотрел на Стива: вот охота же ему трепаться?

— Ты о чем?

— Ну, я тоже смотрел передачу с этим профессором... — Стив не закончил, пытаясь вспомнить фамилию. 

— Бернье? — нехотя подсказал Джеймс, не сильно горя желанием разговаривать на эту тему.

— Точно.

— И?

— Это ужасно. Ты можешь себе представить, чтобы кто-то жил в таком кошмаре? — задумчиво спросил Стив, не отвлекаясь от дороги. 

— Я больше суток в нем прожил, — Джеймс недобро стрельнул глазами в сторону Стива. — Слушай, не пойми меня неправильно, но давай не будем обсуждать эту херню, ладно? И без нее тошно.

— Прости, — опомнился Стив, — я как-то не подумал. Один вопрос? И закроем эту тему.

— Валяй, — нехотя разрешил Джеймс.

— Ты поэтому прятался в сарае?

— Да. Хотел оградить от себя людей.

— Оградить, — повторил Стив и неожиданно спросил: — А зачем пистолет? Отгонять особо настойчивых?

Джеймс кашлянул, скрывая смущение. Пусть его положение не сильно изменилось к лучшему, размышления о смерти, не чужой, своей, сейчас казались ему нелепыми.

— Мы договаривались на один вопрос, — решив уйти от ответа, недовольно протянул он. — А ты задал три.

— Ладно, — не стал настаивать Стив. — Хорошо, что тебе больше не нужно прятаться в том сарае. 

— Да уж, прямо повезло мне, — Джеймс невесело хмыкнул.

— А со всем остальным, я надеюсь, нам удастся разобраться.

Джеймс ничего не ответил, посчитав разговор оконченным. О том, как они это сделают и что будет потом, он предпочитал пока что не думать, зная, что иначе перед ним снова замаячит огромная черная дыра безнадежности. 

Несмотря на приближающуюся ночь, людей в приемной оказалось довольно много. Джеймса такое скопище народа нервировало, выбивая из колеи; следуя за Стивом, он буквально наступал ему на пятки, опасаясь отстать и снова натворить дел.

Получив на руки анкету, которую полагалось заполнить перед приемом, Джеймс немного подвис.

— В графе «Имя» пиши Джон Доу, — подсказал ему Стив. — Везде, где не уверен или не знаешь, ставь прочерк. В «Причину обращения» запиши, что потерял память после аварии.

— Тогда тут везде будут прочерки, — проворчал Джеймс.

Спустя полчаса ожидания в коридоре его вызвали. Джеймс бросил взгляд на Стива, собираясь спросить, пойдет ли он с ним, но тот уже встал со стула и первым направился к кабинету.

— Когда была авария? — изучив скудные данные, спросил немолодой усталый врач.

— М-м, — Джеймс на мгновение замялся, подсчитывая; по внутренним ощущениям ему казалось, что прошла уже уйма дней, на деле же... — Где-то три дня назад.

— Вам нужно было сразу обратиться в больницу, — с укоризной произнес врач, ощупывая его голову. — Тут больно? А здесь?

— Нет. И тут нет. Ничего не болит, — хмурясь, тупо повторял Джеймс, только сейчас задумавшись, почему же у него, собственно, ничего не болит. Все эти дни по вполне понятным причинам разве что ныло плечо, а вот ссадины и порезы исчезли без следа очень быстро — он даже успел про них забыть.

— Тошнота? Рвота? Головокружение?

— Нет, ничего, — Джеймс мотал головой, стараясь скрыть раздражение. — Я нормально себя чувствую, просто ничего не помню.

— Ну хорошо, — сдался врач и, присев за стол, что-то записал в его карточке. — Давайте сделаем вам КТ и посмотрим, что она покажет. Идите за мной.

В помещении, где проводилась КТ, Джеймса попросили разуться и лечь на стол. Не без опасения он выполнил требуемое и, запрокинув голову, с тревогой посмотрел на огромную трубу, в которой ему предстояло очень скоро оказаться.

— Сэр, выйдите, пожалуйста, — раздался голос врача, — у нас уже все готово к процедуре.

— Что? — Джеймс резко сел, свесив ноги со стола, и обменялся со Стивом быстрым взглядом. — Нет, подождите! Мне нужно, чтобы он остался.

— КТ займет всего пару минут, — терпеливо пояснил врач и повернулся к Стиву. — Пожалуйста, выйдите.

— Нет-нет-нет! — запаниковал Джеймс, только представив, что может произойти. — Я не могу остаться один.

— Да, — подхватил Стив; положив руку Джеймсу на плечо, он несильно сжал его, без слов призывая успокоиться. — Он может перенервничать — у него бывают приступы клаустрофобии.

— Мы можем дать успокоительное.

— Нет, — Джеймс упрямо замотал головой и спрыгнул со стола, стряхивая заодно руку Стива со своего плеча, — вы не понимаете, о чем просите. Не надо никакого КТ, лучше я пойду. 

— Сэр, успок...

— Подождите, — перебил врача Стив и указал рукой на стеклянную перегородку в углу комнаты, за которой находился стол с компьютером, — а можно я постою вон там, рядом с вами? 

— Да, — прикинув расстояние, Джеймс немного успокоился, — так я буду меньше нервничать.

— Пожалуйста, — с легкой улыбкой попросил Стив.

— Ну хорошо, — врач наконец-то сдался, и Джеймс, улегшись обратно, облегченно выдохнул.

КТ действительно провели быстро. В первую минуту, оказавшись внутри белой гладкой трубы, Джеймс почувствовал себя неуютно, ощутив порыв выбраться из нее. Он не знал, делали ли ему когда-нибудь раньше такую процедуру, но его подсознанию это очень не нравилось. 

— Сэр, расслабьтесь, пожалуйста, — раздалось из динамика. — Вам нужно всего лишь немного полежать не двигаясь.

Джеймс прикрыл глаза.

— Почему так долго? — Джеймс беспокойно мерил шагами коридор, каждый раз опасаясь отойти слишком далеко и поминутно оглядываясь на Стива. 

Тот молчал, сидя на стуле и следя за Джеймсом. 

— Ты не заметил на мониторе ничего странного? — Джеймс присел на соседний стул.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой, устало потирая шею, — я же не знаю, что там должно выглядеть не так. Пятна и пятна.

— А как отреагировал врач? — не унимался Джеймс. — Тебе не показалось, что он что-то заметил?

— Да никак, сидел спокойный, ничего не комментировал.

— Да почему же так долго? — Джеймс вскочил со стула и снова принялся расхаживать взад-вперед.

Надежды на то, что врач вот так, с легкой руки, в двух словах объяснит, что с ним не так, и, возможно, пропишет какие-то таблетки, было мало. Джеймс понимал, что все так просто не решится. Но находиться в неведении было тяжело, хотелось хоть каких-то известий, неважно, хороших или плохих.

В сотый, наверное, раз проходя мимо телевизора, висящего на стене, Джеймс зацепился взглядом за знакомую картину и остановился. На экране позади женщины-репортера, стоящей на краю поля, высился тот самый комбайн. Искренне надеясь, что это всего лишь совпадение, Джеймс прибавил звук.

— Сегодня появилась новая зацепка в деле о смерти вудморского полицейского. Сын погибшей подтвердил, что она произнесла имя Джеймс Смит за пару секунд до смерти. Эта информация привела полицию к дому подозреваемого, где их ждал шокирующий сюрприз в поле за моей спиной — еще один труп с теми же признаками смерти, что и у других жертв на этой неделе.

Джеймс послал приподнявшему брови Стиву виноватый взгляд и тут же отвел его в сторону.

— Власти штата заявили, что Смит вооружен и опасен. Они просят всех, кто... — Стив подорвался с места и выключил телевизор.

— Надо уходить, — решительно произнес он.

— Стой, нет, — возразил Джеймс, хватая его за локоть, — я не хочу сбегать! Я же в больнице, сдаю анализы. Давай им все объясним.

— Что объясним? У нас пока ничего нет, — вкрадчиво произнес Стив. — Джеймс, ты убил их коллегу, ты это понимаешь? Они не захотят ничего слушать, не сейчас. 

— Нет, подожди, — Джеймс оглянулся и заметил приближающегося к ним врача, — сейчас мы все узнаем.

— Джеймс, — Стив нарочито медленно позвал его по имени, — нас разлучат. Ты понимаешь, что тогда будет?

— Буквально минуту, — попросил Джеймс и, отпустив Стива, шагнул навстречу врачу. — Что вы нашли?

— Простите?

— Что вы нашли на КТ? 

— Джеймс, уходим, на это нет времени, — Стив осторожно выглянул за угол коридора. — Они уже здесь.

— Вы можете пройти со мной в кабинет, — предложил врач. Фальшивая улыбка пропала, едва Джеймс впечатал его в стену. — Что вы творите?!

— Джеймс!

— Говорите, — потребовал Джеймс, удерживая врача за воротник, — что было на КТ?

— Джеймс, уходим! — Стив в свою очередь вцепился в Джеймса, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. — Они близко.

— Ну же?! — с отчаяньем поторопил Джеймс.

— Ничего, — упавшим голосом признался врач, — мы ничего не нашли.

— Как это — ничего не нашли?!

— Уходим, — повторил Стив.

— Блядь! — Джеймс отпустил врача и, загнанно оглядевшись по сторонам, увидел дверь, ведущую на лестницу. — Туда!

— Стоять, полиция! — крикнули им в спины.

— Наверх, — скомандовал Стив, когда они оказались на лестнице, — оттуда перебежим в другой корпус.

— Думаешь, нас там не ждут?

— Внизу ждут точно.

Пролетев два этажа вверх, они стремглав бросились по коридору, едва успевая огибать встречающихся на пути людей. Достигнув угла прямого как стрела коридора, Стив и Джеймс не сговариваясь притормозили: за поворотом коридор разветвлялся в две стороны.

Раздался тихий мелодичный звонок.

— Лифт, — решил Джеймс и рванул к распахнутым дверям, тут же смешиваясь с толпой людей, ожидающих своей очереди, чтобы зайти. — Стив? — зайдя в кабину, он обернулся, поняв, что тот отстал.

Стива действительно не было. Замерев в десятке шагов от лифта, он, потерянно хмурясь, разглядывал что-то на стене.

— Стив! — Джеймс дернулся обратно, и ему по ноге прокатилось колесо каталки, которая тут же перегородила выход из лифта.

— Черт! — опомнился Стив.

Расталкивая людей, Джеймс попытался обогнуть каталку, вошедшую в лифт по диагонали, и не успел совсем немного. Как и Стив, которому не хватило буквально шага.

— Нет! — в металлические двери с той стороны ударили, но лифт уже начал спускаться.

Бешено рвущееся из грудной клетки сердце зачастило еще сильнее. Джеймс дернулся назад, забиваясь в угол кабины.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил его кто-то.

— Вам надо уходить, — окидывая находящихся с ним рядом испуганным взглядом, предупредил Джеймс, — всем!

— Да что ты говоришь, — с недовольным видом обернулся какой-то здоровяк.

— Пошли вон! — Джеймс перешел на крик, а потом краем глаза заметил, что на приборной панели светятся почти все кнопки. Это немного обнадеживало, ведь если Стив сообразит, что делать, они, возможно, успеют встретиться до того, как произойдет непоправимое. — Когда откроются двери лифта — бегите! Понятно?! 

Рядом с Джеймсом тут же образовалось пустое пространство. Люди, впечатленные его безумным поведением, сгрудились в противоположном углу лифта, спрятавшись за каталкой, как за чем-то, что может остановить его.

Раздался еще один мелодичный звонок, и двери лифта начали открываться.

— Убирайтесь! — снова заорал Джеймс, вжимаясь спиной в стену. — Скорее, ну!  
Едва дождавшись, пока лифт опустеет, Джеймс осторожно выглянул в коридор, но Стива там не оказалось.

Выбор был невелик, а единственно правильного и не существовало вовсе. Стив мог не найти лестницу или она оказалась слишком далеко, мог проскочить этаж, думая, что лифт здесь не остановится, а может, его вообще задержали.

— Бля-я, — Джеймс отступил обратно в угол лифта, пытаясь сообразить, что ему делать. — Ну где же ты?!

Двери закрылись, лифт пришел в движение. В панике Джеймс собрался уже нажать кнопку остановки, но передумал, понимая, что это не поможет, если Стив окажется слишком далеко от него.

Зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть то, что может случиться, он ждал, пока лифт снова остановится и откроет двери.

— Джеймс!! — раздался полный облегчения голос Стива.

Он влетел в кабину, со всего маху врезавшись в Джеймса, и порывисто обнял его.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, все нормально, — Джеймс крепко вцепился в него ответ, чувствуя, как его немного отпускает. — Все живы.

— Прости, зря я остановился, — Стив немного отстранился, осматривая его.

— Нужно уходить, — напомнил Джеймс. — Давай на лестницу, хватит с меня лифтов.

Пробежав оставшиеся этажи по ступенькам, они снова оказались в коридоре, как две капли воды похожем на все остальные.

— Туда, — кивком указал Джеймс на дверь с горящей над ней табличкой «Аварийный выход».

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой. — Скорее всего, активируем сигнализацию и привлечем к себе внимание.

— Черт!

Вниманием Джеймса завладел человек в костюме уборщика. Доставая на ходу пачку сигарет, он прошел мимо них прямо к этой двери, спокойно открыл ее и вышел.  
Стив тоже проследил за ним взглядом. 

Не сговариваясь, они двинулись следом, выждали долгую минуту и, убедившись, что те немногие, кто был в коридоре, не смотрят в их сторону, выскочили на улицу.

Пытаясь найти возможный въезд, Джеймс медленно вел машину вдоль старого забора из рабицы, который, иногда полностью теряясь в густой растительности, казался ему нескончаемым. За ним в темноте едва угадывались силуэты разномастной техники, вышедшей из строя и отправленной доживать свой век в поле, в стороне от города.

Джеймс наткнулся на эту свалку случайно, в поисках тихого места, где можно было бы пересидеть и хоть немного отдохнуть, и старая дребезжащая колымага, на которой они со Стивом теперь передвигались, как нельзя лучше, не привлекая внимания, должна была вписаться среди своих товарищей по несчастью.

С тех пор как им удалось улизнуть из больницы, они почти не разговаривали, действуя больше на автомате — сказывались усталость и эмоциональное опустошение, накрывшее после того, как схлынул адреналин.

Джеймс видел, что со Стивом что-то не так, и не знал, как это деликатно выяснить, а спрашивать напрямую не хотел, прекрасно понимая, что это не он заставил Стива с ним таскаться: тот ведь сам вызвался, практически решил все за него. Джеймс опасался услышать в ответ упреки. На него и без того давило странное, преступное чувство, будто это он во всем виноват.

— Где ты научился угонять машины? — просто чтобы не молчать, спросил Джеймс, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту; фары включать он опасался.

Стив с потерянным видом повернул к нему голову. 

— Я не помню.

— Черт, точно, — Джеймс прикусил язык. — Извини, глупый вопрос был.

— Я не понимаю, — медленно, словно не слыша его, произнес Стив, нахмурившись. — Как это вообще возможно — ничего не помнить?

— Ну, что-то же мы вспоминаем, и ты, и я, — не зная, что тут можно ответить, скомкано пробормотал Джеймс.

— Но будет ли этого достаточно? Мне теперь все время кажется, будто я упускаю что-то важное.

Джеймс понимающе вздохнул. Правильно Стив тогда выразился насчет того, что они в одной лодке, но рефлексировать и раскачивать ее именно сейчас все же не стоило.

— Давай подумаем об этом завтра? — предложил он. — На свежую голову. Хорошо?

— Я кого-то искал до того, как потерял память, — вдруг очень уверенно выдал Стив. — Я тормознул тогда у лифта, потому что увидел на доске несколько объявлений о пропавших людях. И почему-то вот это чувство, когда не знаешь, где человек и что с ним сейчас происходит, мне показалось очень знакомым. Аж больно стало. И ты знаешь... Когда я был в больнице после аварии, мне приснился очень странный сон, — речь Стива снова замедлилась; казалось, он пытался решить, рассказывать об этом или нет. — Я даже не уверен в том, что это реальное воспоминание, потому что на мне была военная форма, но какая-то... ну, не знаю. Не носят сейчас такую вроде бы. Старая какая-то. Я стоял в центре помещения, похожего на бар или вроде того, и вокруг было много людей, но их фигуры были как будто смазаны. И вот я стоял и смотрел на кого-то, кто шел ко мне через толпу, и это было, знаешь, очень важно — видеть его. И мне почти удалось разглядеть этого человека, но тут я проснулся. 

Внимательно слушая Стива, Джеймс едва не проехал мимо мелькнувшего в заборе проема. Остановив машину, он всмотрелся в темноту: так и есть, это был заезд на территорию свалки, условно перекрытый натянутой веревкой, на которой болталась табличка с надписью «Частная собственность».

— Бесполезно, да? 

— Я так не думаю, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Мне кажется, что сны все-таки отражают нашу жизнь и события, которые с нами происходят. Просто в несколько искаженном виде. Подожди, я сейчас, — попросил он и вышел из машины.

Множество раз мокнувшая под дождем веревка поддавалась с трудом, но Джеймс все-таки сумел развязать спекшийся узел. 

Следом за ним из машины вылез Стив.

— Проезжай, я привяжу обратно, — ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Джеймса.

Опасаясь пробить колеса, Джеймс в темноте кое-как втиснул машину между старыми железками и, заглушив двигатель, выдохнул.

— Я тоже о себе ничего не помню, — он повернулся к Стиву, возвращаясь к прерванному разговору. — Но догадываюсь, что раньше довольно часто сталкивался с больницами, — Джеймс снял с левой руки перчатку и сжал в кулак металлические пальцы, в который раз поражаясь тому, насколько идеально этот необычный протез слушается его.

— Выглядит как родная, — прокомментировал Стив, разглядывая его руку.

— И ощущается так же.

— Наверное, тебе последние дни снятся именно больницы.

— Угу. Не то чтобы я много спал, но похоже, что да, — Джеймс на мгновение попытался припомнить что-то более конкретное из своих сновидений и тут же бросил это занятие. — Так что этот твой сон скорее говорит о том, что память все еще при тебе. Просто надо дать ей немного времени. 

— Возможно, ты прав, — вздохнул Стив. — Но сейчас нам действительно нужно отдохнуть, — сняв с себя куртку, он сложил ее несколько раз и подсунул себе под голову. — Уснуть-то сможешь?

— Спрашиваешь, — фыркнул Джеймс, тоже пытаясь устроится поудобней на старом продавленном сиденье.

Но быстро уснуть Джеймсу все-таки не удалось. Прокручивая в голове этот разговор, он все пытался припомнить хоть что-то определенное из того сумбура, что ему снился ранее, но ничего полезного выцепить не получалось. Джеймс сам не заметил, как его мысли перекинулись на обрывки воспоминаний. Последний, пришедший к нему на месте аварии, анализировать тогда было некогда, но сейчас...

Джеймс повернул голову и посмотрел на Стива. Тот, равномерно дыша, уже спал.

Решив не будить его, Джеймс отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Пусть спит. О том, кто такой Баки, он спросит его завтра.

Под утро стало прохладно.

Стрекотание сверчков, ставшее почти оглушительным, в конце концов сработало как тяжелое мягкое одеяло, которым родители укрывают своих гиперактивных детишек, чтобы те поскорее заснули.

Джеймс заворочался, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, в котором ему бы не дуло в бок, и машинально дернулся, когда почувствовал, что его что-то коснулось.

Открыв глаза, он сонным взглядом оценил обстановку, соображая, где находится: свалка, машина и Стив на соседнем сидении. Стив мирно спал на боку, повернувшись к нему лицом, и его рука, соскольнувшая во сне, и разбудила Джеймса.

Сонно посмотрев на две ладони — свою и чужую, покоящиеся на коробке передач одна на другой, Джеймс хотел было убрать руку, но Стив нахмурился во сне и несильно сжал его пальцы, словно не желая отпускать.

Ладонь у Стива была горячая, и это тепло отвлекло Джеймса; несколько раз с трудом моргнув, он снова провалился в сон.

Во второй раз Джеймс проснулся, когда на улице уже вовсю светило солнце. 

Соседнее сидение пустовало. Мысль о том, что Стив просто решил по-тихому уйти, мелькнула и тут же пропала, когда Джеймс через лобовое стекло увидел его неподалеку сидящим на капоте старой машины.

Джеймс выбрался из тесного салона автомобиля, стоящего в тени нагромождений из старой техники. Зевая и потягиваясь, он подошел к Стиву и присел рядом погреться на солнце. 

Стив молча кивнул ему, приветствуя.

— Ну что, есть какие-то идеи? — чуть охрипшим после сна голосом спросил Джеймс; в животе требовательно заурчало, и не у него одного.

— Пока только одна. Но есть проблема.

Джеймс правильно истолковал и то, и другое и потер затекшую шею, разминая ее. Деньги у него были — захватил перед тем, как отправиться к тому мосту, но проблема была не в этом.

— У меня есть наличка. Только езжай один, — предложил он, — я подожду здесь.

— Нет, — Стив покачал головой, — одного я тебя не оставлю. 

— Мне нельзя соваться в людные места, теперь меня точно ищут. Езжай, я подожду. Тут все равно никого нет. 

— А если появится? 

— Ну давай тогда сидеть здесь и загибаться от голода, — Джеймс недовольно закатил глаза, цокнув языком. 

Переупрямить Стива не удалось, да Джеймс и не особо пытался, понимая, что споры на голодный желудок ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Сойдясь на том, что выберут самую захудалую и малолюдную забегаловку, они сели в машину и покинули гостеприимную свалку, приютившую их на ночь. 

За рулем был Стив. Выведя машину на дорогу, он снял бейсболку и кинул ее Джеймсу на колени. 

— Надень. 

— Это зачем? — удивленно спросил тот, повертев кепку в руках. 

— Ты очень приметный, и твое лицо уже наверняка засветилось во всех новостях. 

— О да, она же сразу сделает из меня другого человека, — хмыкнул Джеймс, но бейсболку надел, сдвинув козырек пониже на глаза. — Ну что, как тебе преображение? Теперь я совсем не подозрительный тип, да? 

— Придурок, — фыркнул Стив и тут же серьезно добавил: — Мне так будет спокойней.

— Ладно, — протянул Джеймс, щелчком пальцев приподняв слишком низко надвинутый козырек.

У одобренного придорожного кафе, очень похожего на то, в которое Джеймс заходил пару дней назад, еще не зная, что за этим последует, Стив нагло припарковался в нескольких метрах от входа прямо на месте для инвалидов. 

— Руку, если что, показывать не буду, — прокомментировал это Джеймс, нисколько не обидевшись на выбор такого места.

— Сиди здесь, я быстро, — Стив открыл дверь, собираясь выйти из машины.

— Я и не собирался выходить, — спокойно ответил Джеймс. — А ты ничего не забыл?

Стив замер, уже вынеся одну ногу из салона и нахмурившись, вопросительно глянул на Джеймса; тот выразительно пошевелил пальцами, изображая шелест купюр.

— Точно! Я верну, — поспешно произнес Стив, беря деньги.

— Купленной едой отдашь, — хмыкнул Джеймс, пониже сползая на сидении и снова оценивая обстановку: на улице толкался только заправщик, а в кафе, насколько можно было разглядеть через окна, было всего несколько человек. — Давай бегом.

Стив скрылся за дверью забегаловки, и Джеймс еще немного сполз по сидению, стараясь не слишком часто крутить головой по сторонам. Прекрасно понимая, что Стив не выйдет за пределы радиуса его видимости, он все равно начал нервничать спустя десять минут и забеспокоился еще сильнее, когда рядом припарковалась еще одна машина. Из нее вышли молодая женщина и мальчик лет десяти, который тут же начал суетиться и громко кричать:

— А мороженое, мам? Мы купим мороженое? 

В этот момент дверь кафе открылась, и показался Стив с несколькими бумажными пакетами. Джеймс подобрался.

— Ой, мам! Капитан! — пуще прежнего заголосил ребенок. — Смотри-смотри, это же Капитан Ам...

— Дени! — молодая женщина поймала сына за руку и легонько встряхнула. — Прекрати кричать.

— Ну ма-а-ам, — заныл мальчишка, но женщина снова шикнула на него, призывая угомониться.

Пройдя мимо них, Стив виновато улыбнулся ребенку и подошел к машине.

— Я взял все, что у них было уже готово, чтобы не ждать, — довольно произнес он, по пояс залезая в салон и перекидывая пакеты Джеймсу.

— Ну мам, это же он!

Джеймс обернулся на голос, глядя на удалявшихся в сторону кафе мальчика и его маму.

— Дени, ты ошибся, — устало сказала женщина. — Этот дядя просто похож на него. Ты видел, какая у него щетина? Разве... 

Конец фразы обрубила закрывшаяся дверь, но Джеймс, раздразненный запахами еды, уже потерял интерес к этой парочке, сунувшись в пакеты.

— Надо еще заправиться, — сказал Стив, сев наконец в машину и заводя двигатель.

— Валяй, — отмахнулся Джеймс, потроша пакеты.

Через десять минут, когда машина выбралась на шоссе, он спросил:

— Куда сейчас?

— Пока просто едем, — Стив пожал плечами, — стоять на месте тоже опасно. Эй, ты со мной-то поделишься?

— Держи, — Джеймс протянул ему бургер, завернутый в плотную коричневую бумагу с логотипом кафе, тут же развернул свой, поднес ко рту, принюхался и скривился: — Он с луком. 

— Не любишь лук? — удерживая руль одной рукой, Стив принялся ловко распаковывать свой сверток.

— Похоже на то.

— Ну, возьми мой.

Они обменялись бургерами, и Джеймс снова скривился. 

— Тут везде, что ли, лук? — недовольно спросил он, с претензией глядя на Стива, которому это показалось смешным. — А чего ты ржешь? Давай окна открывай, мы же тут скоро задохнемся!

В шутку переругиваясь, они быстро прикончили все, что Стив накупил.

Доев последний хот-дог, который, к счастью, был все-таки без лука, Джеймс скатал в шарик бумажную подложку и сделал глоток остывшего кофе. Довольно и сыто вздохнув, он съехал вниз по спинке сидения, и в глаза ему ударил яркий солнечный свет. Защитного козырька от солнца с его стороны почему-то не было; приспустив бейсболку пониже, он вдруг понял, что на его памяти такая хорошая безоблачная погода едва ли не впервые держится дольше пяти минут. 

Джеймс тут же помрачнел.

Обманчивое чувство легкости и беззаботности исчезло, словно и не было, на смену ему пришло беспокойство, тяжелой плитой рухнув на грудь.

Стив, кажется, почувствовал перемену в его настроении.

— Думаешь, что делать дальше? — посерьезнев, спросил он.

Отвечать Джеймс не стал, посчитав, что это и так очевидно.

— Нам нужно найти какого-нибудь специалиста, — задумчиво произнес Стив.

— Специалиста по чему? — без энтузиазма отозвался Джеймс, ковырнув ногтем засохшую на крышке стаканчика капельку кофе.

— По аномалиям? — в голосе Стива слышалась неуверенность. — Я не знаю, но должен же кто-то такой быть, кто занимается... — он умолк.

— Чем?

— Аномалиями?

— Ладно, — Джеймс вздохнул, — и где ты предлагаешь его искать?

— Мы можем вернуться в город, найти какое-нибудь интернет-кафе и поискать информацию там.

Скрыв недоумение за глотком кофе, Джеймс не стал признаваться, что из сказанного понял далеко не все; суть он все равно уловил. 

— Только вот... — Стив взял небольшую паузу и, что-то решив для себя, все-таки продолжил: — Да. Нужно найти безопасное место, где нет людей, чтобы ты мог остаться там, пока я буду искать информацию. 

Джеймс задумался. Вернуться домой он не мог, а других мест, где можно было бы пересидеть, не знал. Куда бы он ни спрятался, все равно оставалась вероятность встретить людей. О том, чтобы просто сдаться властям, не могло идти и речи. Он, может, и хотел бы смириться и малодушно переложить свою проблему на плечи других, но отделаться малой кровью все равно не выйдет. Его уведут от Стива, и... Сколько тогда погибнет людей, прежде чем кто-то догадается устранить его, например, с помощью снайпера?

Мелькнувшую следом мысль о самоубийстве как о способе прекратить череду смертей Джеймс отмел. Несмотря на испортившееся настроение, эта идея казалась сейчас идиотской; возможно, виной тому были относительно нормальный сон, полный желудок и Стив.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — пообещал Стив.

В повисшем молчании запахло безнадежностью.

Джеймс покрутил ручку радиоприемника без особой надежды на чудо.

— Нам бы машину сменить, — пробормотал он; какими силами все еще передвигалось это древнее старье, которое угнал Стив, было непонятно. — Ее же тоже, наверное, ищут.

— ...ожидается солнце и ясное небо, — вдруг проскрежетало радио. Джеймс бездумно стукнул по панели кулаком, и звук стал чище. За прогнозом погоды последовала реклама, которую сменил монотонный мужской голос: — Относительно случаев в Вудморе: шеф полиции Смидбурга заявил, что Смита, главного подозреваемого в деле о гибели местных жителей, сопровождает неизвестный мужчина. На камерах наблюдения не удалось запечатлеть его лицо, но полиция все еще ведет опрос возможных свидетелей.

— Блядь! — от души выругался Джеймс, виновато посмотрев на Стива.

— План все равно не меняем, — спокойно отреагировал тот и выключил радио.

— А он у нас есть, этот план? — Джеймс обеими руками провел от висков к затылку, словно собирая отросшие волосы в хвост, а потом сцепил пальцы в замок сзади за шеей.

— Я же сказал: находим убежище, где ты сможешь остаться в безопасности, а я отправлюсь искать информацию.

— Тебя уже тоже ищут.

— Меня еще не опознали, ты сам слышал. У тебя есть идеи получше? — протянув руку к зеркалу заднего вида, Стив чуть повернул его, направив на себя, и задумчиво поскреб отросшую щетину, которая уже начала превращаться в бороду. — Побреюсь, сменю одежду, возьму другую машину.

— Я не знаю, — растерянно вздохнул Джеймс, — это все как-то... Зачем ты во все это ввязываешься?

— Мы и так уже связаны, деваться некуда. И, слушай, — Стив ненадолго отвлекся от дороги, повернув голову к Джеймсу, — давай не будем паниковать и пытаться решать проблемы, с которыми еще не столкнулись, хорошо?

Спорить Джеймс не стал, снова погрузившись в то молчаливо-нервозное состояние, от которого он успешно, но так ненадолго отвлекся.

В населенном пункте, как две капли воды похожем на Вудмор, Стив припарковал машину около еще одной автозаправки, соседствующей с магазином.

— У тебя есть еще деньги? — поглядывая через окно на работника заправки, спросил он.

— Есть, но нам же не нужен бензин, — непонимающе нахмурился Джеймс, доставая несколько купюр.

— Бензин — нет, — коротко, без пояснений ответил Стив, открывая дверь. — Подожди, я сейчас.

— Ты что задумал? — крикнул ему вслед Джеймс и тут же нервно огляделся по сторонам. Народу здесь было больше, рядом находились жилые дома. Время близилось к вечеру, и на улице то и дело мелькали играющие дети и уже никуда не спешили взрослые, мирно прогуливаясь и общаясь с соседями. 

Джеймс нашел взглядом Стива: тот с самым непринужденным видом о чем-то беседовал с пожилым заправщиком, даже рассмеялся один раз, как будто в их разговоре прозвучала какая-то смешная шутка. Несколько раз кивнув напоследок, он пожал ему руку и вернулся обратно к машине.

— Что это было?

— Все в порядке, — Стив с радостной улыбкой склонился к открытому окну. — Я обо всем договорился.

— Ну?

— Расскажу по дороге, — отмахнулся Стив и посмотрел в сторону магазина. — Но сначала надо купить немного продуктов. И бритву. 

— Я иду с тобой, — тут же решил Джеймс. — Слишком далеко, чтобы отпускать тебя одного. 

— Черт, ты прав. Давай тогда купим в другом месте. 

— А давай тогда заодно еще в несколько домов постучимся и скажем, что я тот самый убийца, — обманчиво спокойно предложил Джеймс. — Чего уж там? И по магазинам пройдемся, и в парке каком-нибудь можно погулять. 

— Джеймс... 

— А что «Джеймс»? — перебил он. — Мало ты под камерами нагулялся со мной? 

— Но я и здесь так же рискую, — с жаром возразил Стив. 

— Лучше здесь, чем еще где-то, — Джеймс немного сбавил обороты, признавая, что Стив кое в чем все же прав, но совсем отступить не захотел уже из чистого упрямства. — Господи, да пока мы препираемся, уже можно было ограбить этот магазин! — он все-таки вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью. — Пойдем. 

В магазине они сразу разбрелись в стороны, не выпуская друг друга из поля зрения. Прихватив продуктовую корзину, Стив направился куда-то вглубь, а Джеймс остановился у прилавка спиной к продавцу и опустил взгляд на разнообразные батончики в ярких обертках. 

Кроме них в магазине был всего один покупатель, так же, как и Стив, бродящий между стеллажами с товаром. Джеймс украдкой осмотрел его и тут же успокоился. Обернувшись, он нашел взглядом экран телевизора, работающий без звука, и замер: оттуда на него смотрело его собственное фото, а рядом был портрет Стива; не очень достоверный, местами искаженный, но при желании вполне узнаваемый.

Спустя мгновение это заметил и Стив. Джеймс молча послал ему выразительный взгляд, как бы спрашивая «Ну что, теперь пора паниковать?».

Стив так же без слов попросил его успокоиться, взглядом указывая на дверь.

Неожиданно свет в магазине погас, предсмертно пискнули отключающиеся приборы.

— Твою мать! — раздосадованно пробасил продавец. — Да что же это такое?! Второй раз за неделю генератор накрывается!

Через мгновение Стив оказался рядом.

— Уходим, — негромко, слегка нервничая, сказал он, схватив Джеймса за плечо.

Уйти они не успели.

Дверь распахнулась от удара ногой, и в магазин ворвались два человека, тут же наставив на них оружие.

— Полиция! Стоять!

Не сговариваясь, Джеймс и Стив рванули назад, туда, где была дверь запасного выхода, но там их тоже встретили, перекрыв пути к отступлению.

— Заходим! Они здесь!

— Лечь на пол! На пол! Живо!

В спину уткнулось дуло пистолета, и чья-то рука легла на плечо, с силой надавливая. Джеймс послушно лег, задавив порыв ответить агрессией. Ударив по глазам, вспыхнул яркий свет; Стива положили рядом, заломив руку.

— Руки за спину!

Чувствуя, как мелкий мусор колко впивается в щеку, Джеймс сплюнул прилипшую к губе прядь волос, с сожалением и ужасом глядя на Стива.

— Руки за спину, я сказал!

Джеймс дернулся, стиснув зубы, нервный окрик сопроводился пинком по ребрам; ноздри Стива раздулись от негодования.

Выполнив требуемое, Джеймс позволил заковать себя в наручники. Так же поступили и со Стивом.

Их быстро обыскали и подняли с пола.

— Уведите его, — один из копов, старший группы, кивнул на Джеймса.

— Нет! — он выдохнул это одновременно со Стивом, дернувшись из удерживающих его рук. 

— Я должен пойти с ним!

— Он должен пойти с нами! Да стойте же! — взбрыкнул Джеймс и тут же, попытавшись взять себя в руки, заговорил с максимальным спокойствием, на которое был сейчас способен: — Послушайте, я пойду с вами, хорошо. Вы слышите? Но мы должны оставаться вместе!

— Вы не понимаете! — удерживаемый тремя полицейскими, в отчаянье крикнул Стив. — Он вас убьет!

— Успокойтесь!

— Не уводите меня, или умрут люди! — забыв о том, что хотел успокоиться, угрожающе прорычал Джеймс, умудрившись стряхнуть с себя одного из копов; к нему тут же бросились еще двое и сумели-таки общими усилиями оттащить Джеймса к выходу.

— Пожалуйста, он вас убьет!

— Выведите его через заднюю дверь! — скомандовал старший.

— Вы все умрете! — глядя, как Стива оттаскивают в противоположную сторону, Джеймс не сразу осознал, что его самого уже выволокли на улицу и почти дотащили до машины; вокруг магазина начала собираться толпа зевак. — Нет! Нет-нет-нет! — заметив людей, закричал Джеймс. — Уходите! Уходите все! Вы сейчас умрете!  
— Нет, пустите меня к нему!

Джеймс уже не слышал и не понимал, что кричит, глядя на отдаляющегося Стива, который, каким-то образом освободив руки, сумел вывернуться и тут же ввязался в драку с полицейскими.

Время словно замедлилось, растянулось на чудовищно долгую бесконечность, а потом выстрелило со скоростью света, спрессовавшись в одну смертельную секунду.  
Почти синхронно на землю начали падать люди: полицейские, продавец магазина, заправщик, взрослые и молодые. 

Все.

Понимая, что его больше никто не удерживает, Джеймс упал на колени; сухая истерика сжала горло, перекрывая воздух.

— Нет, — согнувшись в три погибели, просипел Джеймс, отказываясь верить в происходящее.

— Эй! — раздался вдруг окрик.

Джеймс вскинулся, взглядом ища выжившего. В распахнутой двери магазина появился полицейский, совсем еще молодой парень, наверное, только вчера окончивший академию и чудом не попавший в зону поражения. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел, сколько тел лежит сразу за порогом. Медленно потянувшись к кобуре, он вытащил пистолет.

Джеймс понял, что это его шанс.

— Стреляй! — как безумный заорал он. — В голову! 

— На землю! Лицом вниз! — руки парня затряслись, когда он выставил перед собой пистолет.

— Ну же! Давай!

Неожиданно в голову молодого полицейского что-то прилетело, и он рухнул на пол как подкошенный.

В дверях показался взъерошенный Стив. Перепрыгивая через трупы, он бросился к Джеймсу и упал рядом с ним на колени.

— Они мертвы, — зачем-то сообщил очевидное Джеймс; практически провыл сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Это не твоя вина, — Стив сгреб его в охапку и тут же, чуть отстранившись, посмотрел в глаза. — Ты слышишь? Ты не виноват.

Джеймс мотнул головой, отказываясь смотреть на него, но Стив упрямо повернул его к себе, поймав лицо в ладони; над ухом звякнуло что-то металлическое.

— Ты не виноват, — практически по слогам повторил Стив и тревожно огляделся. — Нам нужно уходить. Сейчас, подожди.

Стив отпустил его и куда-то ушел, но очень быстро вернулся с бутылкой воды и ключами от наручников, которые, по всей видимости, забрал с трупа. Освободив Джеймса, он сунул ему в руки бутылку:

— Пей. Сейчас отпустит.

На первом глотке Джеймс подавился и закашлялся, вода просто не пошла в горло, по ощущениям сведенное судорогой, потом стало проще. Спустя несколько глотков Джеймс осознал, что может свободно дышать, в голове прояснилось.

— Надо уходить, — напомнил Стив, вставив ключ в стальной браслет на своей руке; тот, на прощание звякнув порванной цепью, присоединился к своей половинке, упав Стиву под ноги.

Джеймс заторможено проследил за этим полетом.

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь.

— Я тоже.

Джеймс не особо следил за дорогой, пребывая в состоянии полного душевного раздрая. Упершись виском в крепление ремня безопасности, он бездумно смотрел в окно на полосу неоднородного асфальта и травы, гипнотизирующую своим мельтешением.

— Ты не виноват, — в который уже раз повторил Стив.

Джеймс вздохнул, почти что всхлипнул — крупицы истерики все еще давали о себе знать. Наверное, на самом деле звук был едва слышным, но ему самому он вдруг показался оглушительно громким и жалким, почти что жалобным; возможно, потому, что у него всю грудную клетку сжало словно тисками.

Сев ровно, Джеймс повернул к Стиву голову и некоторое время молча смотрел на него.

— И сколько ты так будешь меня уговаривать? — в конце концов спросил он.

— Пока ты не поймешь?

— Тогда я обречен, — слабо улыбнулся Джеймс.

Стив бросил на него быстрый взгляд и тоже неуверенно приподнял уголки губ в улыбке.

Они ехали уже несколько часов, и подступившие вечерние сумерки грозились вот-вот окончательно превратиться в ночную темень.

— Куда мы? — спросил Джеймс, когда Стив свернул на слабо различимую тропу, теряющуюся между деревьев. И тут же словно увидел перед собой другую дорогу — широкую и асфальтированную; под сильным прямым дождем, освещенная лишь светом фар, она была похожа на какой-то живой организм, выпускающий и тут же прячущий тонкие блестящие иголочки.

_— Куда мы едем?_

_— Уже почти приехали._

_Правую руку Джеймс медленно, как бы невзначай опустил в карман толстовки, пальцы нащупали тонкий шприц. Машина неожиданно подпрыгнула на какой-то неразличимой в темноте преграде, Джеймс дернулся, и пластиковый колпачок, соскользнув с иглы, выпал у него из кармана._

_Стив это заметил и, резко развернувшись на сидении, поймал занесенную руку со шприцом; машину повело сначала вправо, потом бросило влево, а потом все завертелось._

Джеймс вздрогнул, выныривая из воспоминания.

— ...ворился с тем заправщиком насчет домика в тихом, безлюдном месте, — Стив, кажется, ничего не заметил, сосредоточив внимание на давно неезженной тропе. — Он сказал, что приезжает туда редко — иногда порыбачить на озере неподалеку, и согласился сдать его на время. Заверил меня, что дом хоть и старый, но крепкий, рассказал смешную байку, связанную с ним... — Стив умолк, а потом вдруг зло добавил: — Ублюдок.

— Думаешь, это он? — хмурясь, но совсем по другому поводу, спросил Джеймс. 

— Практически уверен.

Джеймс отвлекся от воспоминания и на краткий миг ощутил мстительное удовлетворение, вспомнив, что в числе погибших был и тот самый заправщик, но тут же устыдился этого чувства.

В окне со стороны Стива между деревьев показался просвет, едва различимо заблестело зеркало воды.

— Похоже, мы почти на месте, — кивнул Стив. — Старик говорил, что как только слева появится озеро, надо взять правее, и через полкилометра будет дом.

— Если он его не придумал вообще, — мрачно прокомментировал Джеймс.

Дом оказался самым настоящим, тут заправщик не обманул. В опускающейся темноте света фар было недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть его в подробностях, но на первый взгляд крыша и стены были на месте, а окна — целы.

Подойдя к дому, Стив присел перед тем, что можно было условно назвать крыльцом — две широкие ступеньки и маленький навес над ними, и, пошарив рукой в траве, поднял камень, достав из-под него ключ.

Стоя за его спиной, Джеймс задумчиво смотрел, как Стив воюет со старым навесным замком. 

В его воспоминании не было эмоций, не было мыслей и мотивации. И понимания, зачем он это делает — только картинка.

Джеймс вдруг отчетливо понял, что не хочет вспоминать себя и всю свою забытую жизнь.

— Нам нужен новый план, — опасно раскачиваясь на задних ножках поскрипывающего стула, задумчиво произнес Джеймс, грея руку об эмалированную кружку с горячим чаем.

Сон не шел ни к одному из них.

Внутри дома нашлась керосиновая лампа, подвешенная на крючок, вбитый в потолочную балку, Стив, вошедший первым, приложился об нее лбом, вызвав у Джеймса слабый смешок.

Через полчаса перенесенная на грубо сколоченный стол лампа светилась, давая возможность хотя бы примерно разглядеть скудную обстановку. Дом состоял всего из одной комнатки, по углам которой прятались в тенях немногочисленные предметы мебели: стол со стулом, кровать, табурет, маленькая чугунная печка и два небольших шкафчика.

Стив вытащил в центр комнаты стол, принес откуда-то дрова и разжег в печке огонь.  
Пытаясь отвлечься от невеселых мыслей, Джеймс тоже не сидел на месте: порывшись в шкафу, он обнаружил небольшой запас консервов, какие-то крупы и жестяную банку с чаем; там же нашлись две старые эмалированные кружки.

И вот теперь, вскипятив воду прямо в кружках, они сидели друг напротив друга за столом, пили крепкий, вяжущий рот чай и гипнотизировали взглядом огонек в лампе.

— Нужно пересидеть, — зажмурившись, Стив пальцами сжал и устало потер переносицу, — подождать, пока немного уляжется шумиха, и возобновить поиски того, кто сможет нам помочь.

— А если это не сработает? — предположил Джеймс. — Ну, представь: допустим, мы найдем человека, который занимается всякой такой херней. Сколько времени это займет? И где гарантия, что он сможет избавить меня от этой... способности убивать? 

— Джеймс...

— Если лекарство от этого не найдут, — поспешно перебил он, боясь сбиться и не суметь донести свою мысль, — меня не вылечат. И неизвестно, что будет дальше. Хорошо, если пристрелят, чтобы не мучился и других не мучил. А если нет? Тюрьма? Психушка? Что?! — Джеймс взмахнул рукой с зажатой в ней кружкой; на дне плеснулись остатки чая. — Тебя не отпустят, нас запрут вместе черт знает на сколько. Может быть, навсегда, или хотя бы пока я не сдохну, — со стуком поставив кружку на стол, Джеймс резко поднялся. — Мне надо выйти, подышать.

Стив не стал его останавливать.

Сунув руки в карманы, Джеймс привалился спиной к деревянному столбу, подпиравшему навес над входом, и поднял взгляд на ночное небо, в который раз задаваясь вопросом, кто он.

Возможно, до всего этого, в прошлом, он был маньяком или просто каким-нибудь психом; возможно, сейчас какие-то высшие силы жестоко наказывают его за все совершенные злодеяния.

— Мне плевать, — решительно произнес Стив у него за спиной, — я останусь с тобой.

— Ты этого не заслуживаешь, — обернулся Джеймс; он уже почти смирился, привык ощущать себя убийцей, но не хотел становиться еще и вором, крадущим чужое время. 

Скрипнула старая доска, Стив сошел со ступенек и, оказавшись перед Джеймсом, обнял его: одним неожиданно плавным движением скользнул в личное пространство, кладя горячие ладони на спину, обжигая широко расставленными пальцами, неспешно поглаживая. 

— Мне плевать, — повторил он; теплые губы коснулись шеи намеком на поцелуй. — Я с тобой до конца. 

Прикрыв глаза, Джеймс боролся с собой долгие несколько секунд, прежде чем скользнул руками по плечам, притягивая ближе, заставляя прижаться крепче.

— Что мы делаем? — он чуть склонил голову, губами ловя губы Стива.

— То, что хочется? — Стив улыбнулся в пока еще целомудренный поцелуй и дразняще мазнул Джеймсу ладонью между ног.

Через пять минут они ввалились в дом и упали на жалобно взвизгнувшую кровать, превращаясь в одно странное, мечущееся, царапающее и кусающее самого себя чудовище.

Стив действовал более уверенно, чем Джеймс, будто знал, где нужно прикусить или поцеловать, чтобы добиться одобрительного стона. Лишь один раз Джеймс остановил его, левой рукой перехватив за запястье, когда Стив попытался вытряхнуть его из последней оставшейся детали одежды — футболки; светить уродливыми шрамами он не собирался.

— Ты только не молчи, если что не так, — трахая его пока что пальцами, срывающимся шепотом просил Стив, нависая над ним, — скажи, если будет больно.

Джеймс согласно кивал и подгонял его, жадно насаживаясь на пальцы.

По-настоящему больно было только первые секунды, когда пальцы сменились жестким, негнущимся членом, с трудом приспосабливающимся к его телу. Потом стало терпимо — боль сменилась чем-то похожим на онемение. А после, когда Джеймс сам начал двигаться навстречу Стиву, стало и вовсе хорошо. 

Захлебываясь дикими стонами, он хрипел и бился сначала под ним, потом, резко вывернувшись, на нем; приподнявшись на локте, Стив смотрел на Джеймса пьяными умоляющими глазами, до синяков сжимая его бедро и без жалости загоняя на всю длину.

Когда они оба, вспотевшие и расслабленные, свалились друг на друга, неторопливо целуясь, Джеймс вдруг понял, что его все еще душит и ломает, но уже не от желания — от осознания чужого удовольствия, отличного и такого похожего на его собственное.

Это было сродни еще одному оргазму.

Проснувшись утром, Джеймс, сонно моргая, уставился в потолок. 

Стив еще спал, тесно прижавшись, закинув на него руку и крепко прижимая к себе так, что вывернуться, не потревожив, было крайне проблематично; его спокойное, размеренное дыхание щекотало шею. 

Это давало немного времени на раздумья.

Вчера Джеймс положил кучу людей, без каких-либо усилий, даже не прикоснувшись к ним, вспомнил, как попал в аварию, а потом переспал с единственным человеком, который вопреки всему почему-то еще дышал, находясь с ним рядом. 

Все это пугало и сбивало с толку. 

— Доброе утро, — Стив спрятал зевок между подушкой и шеей Джеймса; горячая ладонь прошлась по ребрам, сдвинула и без того задравшуюся футболку и огладила грудь, посылая теплые волны по телу. 

Джеймс наконец-то смог пошевелиться. Приподнявшись на локте, он посмотрел на руку, потом на Стива и выдал первое, что пришло на ум:

— Думаю, не стоит это повторять. 

— Думаешь, это было ошибкой? — Стив замер, но руку не убрал. 

— Нет, — мотнул головой Джеймс, чувствуя досаду; не так он хотел начать этот разговор, — Но повторять не стоит. 

— Тогда в чем дело? — непонимающе хмурясь, Стив сел. — Мне казалось, ты хотел, и тебе... Ночью тебе все нравилось. 

— Нравилось, — вздохнул Джеймс и, поднявшись с кровати, принялся искать свою одежду.

Конечно, ему нравилось. 

Все тело до сих пор приятно ныло, как после хорошей драки, и Джеймс не мог не признать, что в этом был какой-то особенный кайф. 

Конечно, он и сам хотел этого, только вот... 

— Я собирался убить тебя, — стоя к Стиву спиной, глухо произнес он, застегивая молнию на джинсах. — Еще там, в машине, перед аварией. Только не знаю, зачем. 

— Не думаю, что в том шприце был яд. 

Джеймс обернулся и внимательно, будто видел в первый раз, посмотрел на Стива.

— А я ничего не говорил про шприц. 

Стив негромко выругался и упал обратно на подушку, растирая лицо руками. 

— Я сейчас выйду, — Джеймс кивнул на дверь, — и немного пройдусь. А ты пока подумай, как это объяснишь. 

Останавливать его и что-то говорить Стив не стал. 

Джеймс осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, хотя хотелось от души шарахнуть ею так, чтобы стены задрожали, чтобы сложились к чертовой матери как карточный домик.

Далеко уйти он не решился, остановился рядом с машиной, поглядывая на дом.

Только сейчас, впервые за все время, Джеймс всерьез задумался над тем, кто такой Стив. 

Что он вообще знал об этом человеке? Кроме того, что тот умеет угонять машины, но якобы не помнит, где этому научился? 

Что же еще было странным?

Наручники. Стив, если это имя было настоящим, порвал цепь у наручников, когда пытался добраться до него, а такое под силу далеко не каждому. 

И камеры! В новостях упоминали, что ни на одной из камер не удалось запечатлеть его лицо. Конечно, на Стиве была бейсболка, которую он потом заставил Джеймса надеть, мотивируя это тем, что так у него будет больше шансов остаться неузнанным, но... Ни на одной камере! 

Или в полиции сидят одни идиоты, или Стив специально избегал камер.

Пытаясь припомнить что-то еще, чему он ранее не придал значения, Джеймс уже привычным движением прочесал пальцами спутавшиеся волосы.

А что там кричал тот мальчишка у кафе? За кого он принял Стива?

Джеймс нервно, с силой начал тереть лицо руками, пытаясь сосредоточиться; что-то он упускает, что-то важное.

Дверь открылась, показался Стив. Одетый, со взъерошенными после сна волосами, он опустился на верхнюю ступеньку перед домом, сложив руки в замок между широко расставленных коленей.

— Вспомнил? Знаешь, кто я? — немного помолчав, все-таки спросил Стив, подняв глаза.

— Ты... — начал Джеймс и резко прервался — его словно окатило ледяной водой, и все слова рассыпались, как бусины по полу, раскатываясь в разные стороны. 

Он уже слышал этот вопрос раньше и даже отвечал на него. 

— Ты Стив, — Джеймс нахмурился, припоминая точную фразу, сказанную тем вечером на мосту. — Я в музее про тебя читал.

— Прости, пожалуйста, что сразу не сказал.

— Ты хороший притворщик, Стив, — недобро протянул Джеймс.

— Я не притворялся, — Стив потер шею, виновато глядя на Джеймса снизу вверх. — Поначалу я правда ничего не помнил, просто полагался на интуицию. Я не враг тебе, Баки, я просто хочу помочь.

Джеймс прикрыл глаза, устало потирая виски. Это имя он тоже уже слышал, и не раз, но все еще не мог примерить его на себя.

_— Я не враг тебе, Баки, я просто хочу помочь, — Стив продемонстрировал пустые руки, и Джеймс хмыкнул: как будто это могло быть весомым доказательством его безобидности! _

_— Дай свой телефон._

_— Зачем? — Стив медленно достал из кармана телефон и вложил его в протянутую руку._

_Джеймс задумчиво подбросил на ладони увесистый гаджет, в котором наверняка имелась пара лишних деталей, способных помочь отыскать его владельца. Развернувшись к перилам, он размахнулся и выбросил его в темную воду._

_— Ты мне не доверяешь, я понимаю, — Стив спокойно проследил за полетом своего телефона._

_— Тебе — не знаю, но твоим дружкам — точно нет, — Джеймс зазвенел ключами от своего пикапа. — Поехали отсюда._

_Стив не сдвинулся с места._

_— Или едешь со мной, или будешь снова полгода искать меня — решай, — Джеймс отступил к машине. — Я подожду внутри._

— Не знаю, чего ты хотел добиться своим враньем, — Джеймс мотнул головой, отгоняя вернувшееся воспоминание, за которым нитью начали тянуться и другие, — но я не этот твой Баки. Я не помню его и извиняться за это не собираюсь.

Джеймс обогнул машину и сел на капот, схватившись за голову.

Капитан Америка, черт возьми. Вот что кричал тот мальчишка, показывая на Стива. Если бы мамаша тогда не заткнула его на полуслове, Джеймс, возможно, вспомнил бы все это раньше. 

— Блядь, — с чувством протянул он, — как вы меня все заебали. Наверно, не надо было тебя тогда вытаскивать из воды. 

— Но ты вытащил, — напомнил Стив. — Почему не остался?

— Потому что грех было не воспользоваться таким шансом. Да и где бы я остался? В этом гидрощите? — с насмешкой произнес Джеймс. — Можно было бы, конечно, прикинуться твоим другом, я ведь вроде как он и есть, но... — Джеймс замолк, невесело усмехнувшись.

— Ты побоялся, что тебя снова начнут использовать как оружие, — закончил за него Стив.

— Да. Поэтому и свалил. Я идиот. Я думал, что смогу начать жить как обычные люди, а в итоге мне пришлось бегать и от тебя, и от ГИДРЫ. И они нашли меня первыми, — Джеймс нервно покусал губу. — Я думал, мне конец, почти смирился с этим. И тут вместо очередной прожарки мозгов мне делают документы, дают дом и говорят сидеть приманкой. Я уж не знаю, на кой ты им нужен живым, честно. 

— Значит, в шприце действительно был не яд. И ты не собирался меня убивать.

— Нет, конская доза какого-то успокоительного, — Джеймс поежился, передернув плечами, — не знаю точно. Вырубает быстро, но не как снотворное. Просто сделать ничего не можешь, сидишь и долбанутые мультики в голове смотришь.

Джеймс замолчал, невидящим взглядом уставившись перед собой и заново переживая вернувшиеся воспоминания.

— Баки, — позвал его Стив, поднявшись на ноги.

Вздрогнув, Джеймс повернул к нему голову; при упоминании этого имени сердце неожиданно неприятно кольнула ревность.

— Хватит меня так звать. Ты ищешь во мне другого человека, и теперь я понимаю почему, — Джеймс поймал тянущуюся к нему руку и предупреждающе сжал ее. — Но я не заменю тебе его.

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, что-нибудь обидное и насмешливое, такое, что оттолкнуло бы Стива, но тот его опередил: притянул к себе за шею, несмотря на сопротивление, и уткнулся своим горячечно сухим лбом в его лоб.

— Для меня нет между вами разницы, — упрямо произнес он. — Ты всегда был и будешь частью меня.

Эти слова, вроде простые, но произнесенные как-то по-особому, царапнули Джеймса, привлекая внимание.

— В каком смысле? — насторожившись, уточнил он.

— В прямом, — Стив неожиданно солнечно улыбнулся. — Ты мой соулмейт.

— Подожди, — отпрянув, Джеймс нахмурился, пытаясь увязать только что услышанное с тем, что уже знал о соулмейтах, — но ты же не умер.

— А с чего ты взял, что только смерть рвет связь?

— А разве... — Джеймс умолк, почувствовав себя обманутым.

Конечно же, тот профессор напрямую про смерть ничего не говорил, это Джеймс, услышав «убрать одного из них», так додумал. Получив удар молнией, он потерял память, став на несколько дней чистым листом, и, похоже, этого было достаточно — «один из них» как бы исчез.

— Нет, погоди, все равно не вяжется, — Джеймс снова нахмурился. — А как же...

— Я читал твое дело, — перебил его разом помрачневший Стив. — Многоступенчатый гипноз. Там вообще много чего было.

— Пиздец, — потрясенно произнес Джеймс.

Поддавшись порыву, он положил ладонь Стиву на затылок и, притянув к себе, прижался губами к его виску.

— И когда ты все вспомнил? — задал Джеймс последний интересующий его вопрос.

Ответить Стив не успел: неожиданно подобравшись, он переключил свое внимание на что-то за его спиной. 

Шум двигателя.

Джеймс обернулся и, отодвинув Стива, быстро спрыгнул с капота, готовясь к худшему.  
Из-за деревьев показалась старая, потрепанная машина. Едва она остановилась, из нее выскочили три человека.

Джеймс обменялся со Стивом тревожными взглядами. Эти люди не были похожи ни на полицейских, ни на возможных сторонников ГИДРЫ и выглядели как самые обыкновенные реднеки, но у двоих из них в руках были дробовики.

— Это они? — спросил мужчина, вышедший со стороны водителя.

— Да, — ответил тот, что вылез с заднего сидения.

— Вам лучше этого не делать, — предупредил Джеймс, глядя в дула направленных в их сторону дробовиков.

— Заткнись! — сорвался на крик третий, оказавшийся при беглом осмотре подростком. — Ты урод! Ты убил моего деда!

— Блядь, — негромко протянул Джеймс, кажется, начиная понимать, кто к ним явился.

— Заправщик, — негромко подтвердил его догадку Стив. — Черт! Он же говорил, что у него два сына.

— И внучек, надо думать, — добавил Джеймс. 

— Заткнись, — непонятно кому посоветовал один из вооруженных мужчин.

— Руки подняли, — распорядился второй, нервно дернув дулом ружья.

Джеймс со Стивом послушно выполнили приказ.

— Давай просто их грохнем?!

— Нет, такого уговора не было!

— Заткнулся, сопляк!

— Ну что, — непринужденно бросил Стив, не глядя на Джеймса, — один твой, второй мой?

— Принято, — хмыкнул Джеймс и резко сместился с линии выстрела в сторону.

Назвать эту короткую стычку дракой было нельзя. Буквально в несколько мгновений обезоружив не готового к такому отпору мужчину, Джеймс положил его носом в землю и без усилий переломил откидывающийся ствол. Бросив взгляд в сторону Стива, как раз закончившего со своим противником, он вытряхнул на землю патроны из патронника и спросил:

— Так когда ты...

Раздался выстрел. Стив дернулся, схватившись за живот, и Джеймсу показалось, что у него земля уходит из-под ног. 

Спрятавшийся за машиной подросток, чертов паршивец, которого ни один из них не воспринял как реальную угрозу, оказывается, тоже имел при себе оружие. Неверяще глядя на Стива округлившимися глазами, он затрясся, сообразив, что только что сделал.

Не обращая на него внимания, Джеймс подскочил к Стиву, не давая ему упасть.

— Покажи, — перекинув его руку себе через шею, потребовал он, склонившись и пытаясь оторвать ладонь от алого пятна, выступившего на одежде. — Черт! 

— Все нормально, — запротестовал Стив, навалившись на него, — бывало и хуже.

— Ты только держись, — Джеймс бросил взгляд на чужую машину, перекрывшую выезд. — Блядь!

Один из обезоруженных мужчин, пошатываясь, встал. Резко налетевший ветер, растревожив растительность, сбил с него кепку; раздался гул, землю накрыла большая тень.

Джеймс обернулся. По глазам хлестнули взъерошенные ветром волосы, на секунду закрывая обзор.

— Похоже, мы вовремя, — раздался смутно знакомый женский голос. — И у нас тут раненые.

Вдова, опознал Джеймс; он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь так обрадуется ее появлению.

— Ну что, кэп, — из джета выскочил Сокол, подхватывая Стива с другой стороны, — нашел наконец свою пропажу?

— Нашел, — слегка побледневший Стив повернул голову к Джеймсу, счастливо улыбаясь.

Джеймс цокнул языком, закатив глаза, и все же, не удержавшись, улыбнулся в ответ.


End file.
